Little Adventurers
by Kitera-n-Lil
Summary: Five young heroes are on the way to Alexandria. On the way relationships will grow, fun things will happen, tragic things will hit. An everlasting Adventure! Yet those teen have no idea what they are getting into. SPECIAL THX 2 OUR REVIEWERS!
1. The beginning

Hello people Lil and I (Kitera) would be writing this story...i hope you enjoy it...please give us feed back and tell us what you think

* * *

Bervenia Palace is a beautiful kingdom where King Jecht rules the place. He is well loved by his people and he is always fair. The got three sons and he love his youngest son Tidus the most because of his humor and kindness. Tidus looks nothing like his father. Tidus has tanned skin, blonde hair and a very cute smile that makes every girl melt. He was making his way towards his father's library.  
  
"Father...I never I don't want to marry that princess" Tidus the Prince said grumpily to his father the King. The King raised an eyebrow then looked into his youngest son eyes. "She's smart and pretty" the King replied. "I don't care I don't love her and she only agreed to marry me because I am a prince" Tidus said grumpily The King eyes flashed dangerously, "Tidus you are now eighteen and you will soon be king and I don't care if you love her you are going to marry her and that is final!" the King roared. "I don't love her and I am not going to marry her," Tidus whispered angrily as he stomped back to the courtyard. Sir Zell of Fortress whom is also Tidus best friend was grooming his horse Star fire. When he saw the Prince and the grumpy face he put on Zell went to sit next to him. "So.... what did he say?" Zell asked  
  
"I am leaving tonight, can't stand this any longer" Tidus whispered grumpily.  
  
Zell raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Your joking right?" Zell asked.  
  
"I'm going to travel to Alexandria" Tidus continued.  
  
"You are joking right?" Zell said forcing a laugh.  
  
"Are you with me?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Tidus this...this is insane" Zell started.  
  
"I'll take that as a no" Tidus started.  
  
"Tidus are you mental? Oh god you are ok don't worry I will tie you up so you can't run away" Zell said.  
  
"Zell, I am dead serious" Tidus said getting up.  
  
"God help our mental prince" Zell said.  
  
"I heard that" Tidus snapped.  
  
Tidus started to pack his things, he only took some money and some food he also took the golden chain and the crystal sword his mother gave him. He then started to write a letter telling them not to worry about him. It was soon going to be dusk. This was the biggest thing that he ever did in his life. There were a knock on his door and then Zell came in. "If I am not an orphan, I wouldn't have come along," Zell said, "And I am half crazy like you" Tidus grinned. "I'm packed" Zell said. "Leave at dusk" Tidus whispered.  
  
It was soon dusk and Zell and Tidus started to head out. They took their horses Star fire and Blue moon. They mounted up and then started to head out. After a moment of traveling Tidus looked back. Zell coughed then said, "You could always like turn back". Tidus shook his head.

* * *

Lady Rikku is a very attractive girl with long blond hair, her eyes are green and she has fair skin.  
  
Meanwhile in Pravoca (a/n Pravcca is a port town in ff one I dunno what to name the places so I just kinda mixed it all up)  
  
Lady Rikku was defending her friend Yuna. Most women hate Yuna because of how beautiful she is and people think she is evil because of all the lies the other women made up.  
  
"Get lost you devil you are not welcome here in Letha".  
  
"Leave her alone you stupid hag" Rikku snapped.  
  
Yuna had tears in her eyes and she has bruises everywhere.  
  
"Lady Rikku she is cursed," a women yelled.  
  
"No she is not" Rikku snapped, she then took her friend away from all those nasty people.  
  
They were alone near a river when Rikku said, "You no that is not true, they are just jealous of how pretty you look".  
  
Yuna looked into her friend's kind eyes then smiled. "I dunno what I'll do without you Rikku".  
  
Rikku hugged her friend saying, "We are best friends remember". After a while Rikku said "We better get back now my parents would be worried and it is getting very late". Yuna nodded. When Rikku reached her house she found that everyone was gathering around her house and there were a lot of knights there too. They pushed their way through the crowd then when Rikku saw what was going on she screamed, tears came streaming down her eyes. Both of her parents were dead and her younger brother was missing. "What happened here?" She screamed. Her older brother Wakka came and hugged her. "Wakka please tell me that they are not dead," she pleaded Her brother was also in tears. "I'm sorry Rikku, I'm sorry" Wakka started Rikku pushed him away, "You're lying!" she screamed in tears, "You all are lying!" Rikku dashed away not knowing where she was going, Yuna dashed after her friend. Rikku slipped and fell to the ground. "Yuna..." she sobbed She cried harder. Yuna was also in tears. After a moment Rikku stopped crying her eyes were full of anger.  
  
"I know who did this," she whispered coldly Yuna looked into her friend's eye.  
  
"Duke Seifer of Stone fire" Yuna whispered, "Your parents didn't help him and he killed them".  
  
Rikku clenched her fist angrily. "I promise to revenge your death, I will not stop I will destroy Seifer" Rikku whispered  
  
"No" Yuna choked, "You can't he'll kill you, Rikku listen to me".  
  
"No" Rikku yelled she started running back.  
  
Yuna raced after her. Rikku ran straight into her house and into her room she slammed the door shut and locked it. She started packing her things. She took out the sword her father gave her for her birthday. She changed into a shirt and breeches. Rikku is not like other noble ladies. She knows how to use a sword and she knows how to fight. She put her dagger on the outside bit of her boots. She put all her picklock kit into her bag. Rikku could pick any lock as long as she has her tools.  
  
"Rikku do you think your parents want you to do this?" Yuna yelled banging onto the door.  
  
"Rikku I forbidden you to do this!" her brother Wakka yelled.  
  
"Rikku please" Yuna begged.  
  
Rikku didn't listen. Tears returned and she quickly wipes them away. She opened the door. "Are you coming with me Yuna?" Rikku asked.  
  
Yuna nodded slightly.  
  
"Rikku I don't...." her brother Wakka started.  
  
"I promised myself that I would destroy Seifer and nothing can stop me" Rikku whispered, "You can lock me up but one day I could get out".  
  
Wakka sighed then said, "I'll go with you".  
  
"No you will stay here I don't want you ruin your life make sure father and mother have a proper funeral".  
  
Rikku sounded so distance and so cold.  
  
"We will take Moonlight and Peachblossom" Rikku said pointing to the two strong horses.  
  
Wakka nodded the whispered "Promise me please don't get yourself killed".  
  
Rikku gave up of hiding her pain she let her tears fall she hugged her brother. They mounted their horses. Yuna mounted onto Moonlight and Rikku mounted onto Peachblossom. (A/n I got these horse names from a book but I made Star Fire and Blue moon up)  
  
"Seifer is heading to Alexandria" Wakka whispered to them. Rikku and Yuna nodded then they rode off. 


	2. Trouble

Heyz again people....We would like to thank all those who have reviewed our story and special thanks to judy for editing our work. We would also like to thank our sis for introducing us to fanfiction and hope you enjoy our story!!!

* * *

Tidus and Zell rode for days. They were soon running out of food and they are also very tired. They were traveling in a dark forest called the "Silent Forest". There are many dangerous creatures that live in this forest.  
  
"Um Tidus I think I saw this tree before" Zell started. The Prince dismounted and looked to where Zell was pointing.  
  
"And don't you think we passed this lake" Zell continued, "And this log I remember we..."  
  
"Alright alright we are going in circles," Tidus grumbled as he sat on a log. Zell sat next to him and took out a map that he had brought along. He quickly scanned the map but couldn't find Silent Forest anywhere on the map.  
  
"Oh" Zell said, "We are totally lost, then probably some bandits will come and kill us then us two will be laying here, rotting to..."  
  
"Look, I found a fruit" interrupted Tidus  
  
"Tidus what did I say about interrupting..." Zell started, "No don't touch!"  
  
Too late Tidus was hung upside down in this green sticky stuff. Zell hit his forehead then sat himself down.  
  
"Tidus how can you not know that is one of the Spidren's traps" Zell questioned  
  
Spidrens are huge spiders about three feet tall and feed on humans.  
  
"C'mon get me down" Tidus started, but then he felt hot stinky breath at the back of his neck.  
  
"ZELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Tidus yelled  
  
"Oh crap"

* * *

Since Rikku and Yuna are both girls it is very dangerous to travel like this, so they dressed like boys. They wore loose clothes and a cap to hide their faces and hair. They cut their hair just above their shoulders and hid it all under the cap. Yuna heard a cry.  
  
"Rikku" Yuna said dismounting, "Did you hear that?"  
  
Rikku dismounted and shook her head then said, "I'm all wore out, and I need a rest".  
  
They both sat down under a big tree. Pravoca is close to Otonhan but very far from Alexandria. Rikku took some bread.  
  
"Now what are we going to do, we are running out of money" Rikku said handing Yuna half of her bread.  
  
Yuna sighed then said, "Then we sell our jewelry, we won't be needing them"  
  
Rikku looked horrified. Yuna raise one eyebrow.  
  
"And we have to sleep outside for now" Yuna continued  
  
Rikku made a face and Yuna hit her gently on the head with a paper that she rolled up. "Pay attention"  
  
Rikku sighed then said, "Yes mother"  
  
"We also have to sell some of the clothes that we won't be needing"  
  
"Clothes! Sell my clothes and jewelry?" Rikku cried  
  
"Rikku..."  
  
"Yuna gone all wonky! Oh my gosh! She's crazy Peachblossom!!!" Rikku cried to her horse, "We have to ditch her!!!"  
  
"Rikku! Do you want to starve to death?" Yuna demanded  
  
"Oh my gosh now she is going to take my food! Peachblossom kick her on the butt" Rikku continued  
  
Yuna raised her eyebrow again.  
  
"Okay okay I don't want to die just yet" Rikku said with a sigh.  
  
"Thank you" Yuna said finally.  
  
Then they heard horses galloping towards them. They saw seven Bandits charging towards them. They were all well armed  
  
"Oh crap Bandits" Rikku said nervously Bandits were known as killing anyone they see and steal goods from people.  
  
"Okay Rikku I got a plan" Yuna whispered  
  
Rikku looked at Yuna with hope in her eyes.  
  
"My plan is to.... RUN!!!!!!!!!!" Yuna yelled  
  
Too late they were all surrounded.  
  
"Intruder! Kill those lads!" a big man cried. Rikku and Yuna drew their swords.  
  
"I don't know how to use this thing!!!" Yuna cried

* * *

We'll update very soon............. Bye! P.s Sorry this chap is short....


	3. The meeting

Hi pplz thankz for reviewing hahah ummm we are trying our best to make each chap longer and it's school so yeah...we'll hab time now caz it's the HOLIDAY!! anywayz We would like to thank Judy again for editing our story and we would like to thank Sorian and all the other reviewers. Enjoy

* * *

At the same moment that Rikku and Yuna were attacked by bandits, Tidus and Zell were in big trouble. Tidus didn't move and he knew that if he moved the creature would attack. Zell quietly drew his sword. Then mounted on Star Fire saying, "See you Tidus".  
  
"Oi" Tidus yelled, "What kind of friend are you?".  
  
"A one of a kind" Zell said dismounting, "Nah I'm only kidding".  
  
The creature moved closer to Tidus.  
  
"Oi you, stinky, black, stupid, ugly, mental, human eater!" Zell spat, "come and eat me I'm tasty".  
  
The creature looked at Zell with hatred in its eyes, its eyes were fixed on Zell's eyes, and it jumped onto the ground. The creature was snarling at Zell. Tidus tried to reach his dagger that was at the back of his boots; he finally got hold of it. Zell started backing away.  
  
"Um Tidus I think its angry, I was only kidding you are a nice black stinky creature" Zell said, terrified of what was going to happen next. It started charging towards Zell, Zell took off. It jumped onto him; Zell hacked it with his sword, and pushed it away. The Spidren disarmed Zell.  
  
"Um Tidus a little help would be nice" Zell yelled trying to reach for his sword.  
  
Tidus finally freed himself from the trap and chuck his dagger straight onto the Spidren's head. It whirled around then stumbled and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Where the hell did you learn that from?" Zell demanded.  
  
"Fluke" Tidus said pulling his friend up.  
  
Then they heard a rumbling noise, they turned around and saw a dozen of Spidrens headed towards them.  
  
"You are in big trouble dude" Zell said cheerfully, "And boy, are they mad".  
  
"WE are in big trouble" Tidus corrected him.  
  
Tidus cuffed Zell on the head; he then mounted onto Blue moon while Zell climbed onto Star Fire.  
  
"Oh god they're so angry, I think it was that one's girl friend," Zell said pointing to the one that was leading the group. Tidus raised his eyebrow then said, "How can you even tell if it's a male or a female?".  
  
"Guessing and man is this fun!" Zell said cheerfully.  
  
They rode as hard as they can while the Spidrens chased after them.  
  
Rikku looked at Yuna. The bandits advanced on them, Rikku blocked one that was hacking at her. One came charging at Yuna, she screamed and whacked the guy on the head with her sword.  
  
"Whoa Yuna where you learn that from?" Rikku asked amazed.  
  
Yuna went all wobbly then breathe, "I have no idea".  
  
Now all of them were advancing on them, one came charging at Yuna she looked as though she was going to faint, she ducked down and the man missed.  
  
"Peachblossom" Rikku breathe as she blocked two men at once.  
  
Peachblossom kicked and stomp on every men that he saw. Rikku was cheering him.  
  
"Oh you go boy kick him in the ass" Rikku yelled jumping up and down. Moonlight came charging at one of the bandits that were hacking at Yuna.  
  
"Thank you girl" Yuna said as she patted her horse. They mounted onto their horse and rode off. "LOSERS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rikku yelled as she laughed.  
  
They all got up and started to mount up and they were chasing Yuna and Rikku again.  
  
"Uh oh" Yuna whispered.  
  
They chase the two girls not knowing that Rikku and Yuna were female. Rikku first saw two riders on horses riding towards them. After a moment she saw a whole gang of Spidrens. There was a tight turn and the girls turned and rode on while the two riders galloped behind. After a quick moment they looked back seeing the Bandits and the Spidrens were fighting one another. They all dismounted.  
  
"Now that is fun," Zell said looking strangely at Rikku.  
  
"You!" they both yelled.  
  
Tidus and Yuna raised their eyebrow.  
  
"Do you know that man?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Oh I know him alright, his the one that knocked that stinky wine on my head two years ago, memba Yuna I told you" Rikku said.  
  
"Oi I did say sorry" Zell said.  
  
They saw a map lying on the floor Rikku went to pick it up.  
  
"Oi that's mine" Zell yelled.  
  
"Don't lie it's mine" Rikku snapped.  
  
The two of them started fighting while Tidus and Yuna talked, Yuna found a map in Rikku's bag, she took it out and waved it at Rikku, Zell snatched the map from Rikku's hands saying "Ha! See, it's mine".  
  
"Why you little..." Rikku started.  
  
"Um I think we should travel together since we are all going to Alexandria" Tidus began.  
  
"Me travel with him?" Rikku and Zell both yelled.  
  
"Aye... why are you dressing like a boy?" Zell questioned.  
  
Rikku didn't say anything.  
  
"And isn't Yuna a girl's name?" Tidus asked.  
  
Yuna and Rikku sighed then quickly explained to them where and why they are going to Alexandria.  
  
The Bandits had beaten the Spidrens and now they are charging towards Tidus, Zell, Yuna and Rikku. They didn't have time to mount up. Yuna and Rikku quickly put their disguises back on. The boys have already taken off. Yuna and Rikku ran after.  
  
"I don't want to die, I dont want to die, Im too young and Im on a QUEST!!!" Rikku yelled running.  
  
They could hear the bandits getting closer and closer...

* * *

End of chappie we will update very soon... 


	4. Strange feelings

Heyz again.......How's it going? Lil and I would like to thx all the reviewers and judy again. Please review and tell us what you think.......We will try our best to update very soon..enjoy

* * *

The bandits caught up easily.  
  
'Tied them up,' the leader ordered. He was tall and muscular.  
  
One man cuffed Zell on the head as he tried to escape. Rikku giggled.  
  
"Shut up bitch!" A man shouted and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
Rikku struggled, "Get off me you big, ugly monster!" Rikku spat, and then bit him on the arm.  
  
"Owwwwwww!" He released her. They were angry now. He pushes her hard towards the tree. Zell laughed. "Serve you right for laughing at me,"  
  
Tidus and Yuna escaped when the bandit wasn't looking. They walked to where they left their horse. As soon as the horse saw Tidus and Yuna they made a lot of noises. Tidus put a finger on his lips to indicate them to be quiet. They obeyed. Meanwhile, Rikku were kicking one man on the stomach and Zell kicked a man on the butt. The leader was getting impatient. He drew out his sword, which made a hissing sound.  
  
"Enough!" He roared, "You two better listen. If you two don't quietly do as we tell you then-"he was cut off by a sound behind him. He turned but not quick enough when Tidus slash the man down.  
  
"Get hold of the horses!" another bandit ordered. They quickly obeyed.  
  
Yuna's horse kicked a man as he tried to grab the rein. "Lets go!"  
  
They rode hard. A few bandits were chasing after them but soon they lost sight of them. They came to view to a small village.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Yuna. "According to my map I don't know where the hell are we,' Rikku smacked his head with the paper.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where we are? You got a map, don't you? Then look at it!"  
  
Zell rubbed his head. "No need to hit me so hard." "Idiot!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
"Loser!"  
  
Yuna was getting a headache.  
  
"Will you two stop it? Do you like each other or what?"  
  
"What?" they yelled.  
  
"I-We-".  
  
"Look you're blushing," Tidus nudged his friend.  
  
"That jerk?" Rikku was blushing crimson red. "In your dreams!"  
  
"Jerk? You-".  
  
"Shut up!" Yuna said impatiently. "Lets go and find somewhere to stay before night comes".  
  
They followed.  
  
Tidus looked around the village. He wondered if anyone misses him back at the palace. He shook his head.  
  
No way, he thought. Maybe his parents  
  
He looked up and saw Yuna sitting tall and straight on her horse. He blushed. Was that his heart beating fast? Of course not No way, He turned away. They finally found an Inn to stay. They tied their horses to a nearby tree against each other. Tidus helped Yuna. Their hand brush and he felt a chill run down his spine. What's happening to me? As soon as they opened the door a wave of warmness hit their bodies. The weather outside was cold and chilly.  
  
"Excuse me, sir do you have two spare rooms?"  
  
The man turned and faced the four boys.  
  
At least he thought they were all boys since Yuna and Rikku wore boy's clothes and short hair. The man was short and has very short curly brown hair. He said gruffly, "only one. Is that okay with you boys?" He asked them.  
  
Rikku was about to protest but Yuna said in her boyish voice, "Sure"  
  
Rikku glared at Yuna, but she ignored her. The man led them to a small room  
  
"Need anything?" The man said They shook their head.  
  
"Bathroom through there," he pointed to a small door and left without a word. Yuna started to unpack.  
  
"I'm taking a bathe.' Rikku picked a dress from her bag. "Yuna, you're with me." She grabbed her arm.  
  
Zell fell down on the small, dirty bed. It makes a loud creaky noise. "At last." Tidus unpack their clothes.  
  
"We can't stay long. We need to go north."  
  
"What the rush? Beside, Your Highness" Zell said remembering his manner, "Why don't we just stay here for a few more days."  
  
Tidus frowned then said, "Just call me Tidus, err yeah we can stay here for a few days"  
  
"I just don't get it why don't you-"they were interrupted. The girls came out. Zell and Tidus gasped.  
  
"What?" Rikku put her hands on her hips.  
  
"So you're a girl after all," said Zell, astonished.  
  
"I know aye, I thought we was a boy too," Rikku said sarcastically, "Anyways we are going out for a while so don't worry about us".  
  
Zell stiffed a laugh "Worry about you? Don't make me laugh. Who would worry about you?" Rikku was about to slap him when Yuna stopped her.  
  
"Rikku" said Yuna Rikku lowered her hand. Yuna looked up and saw Tidus looking at her. He blushed. He quickly looked away. "We'll be back in a few hours," they left. "Man she is so un cute, Zell said. Tidus wasn't listening. He was trying to sort out his feeling. This strange feeling

* * *

In a high mountain, overlooking the land was Lord Seifer. Lord Seifer, the most powerful man ever lived. He had taken over more then ten land and his next target was Alexandria. Alexandria.... the most peaceful city but not for long. He smiled wickedly. Lady Delia walked slowly towards Lord Roger. "My Lord," She bowed low. Seifer pulled her up towards him and held her tightly. Lady Delia was the most beautiful woman. She has long blonde hair reaching up to her waist and beautiful blue eyes. Beside her looks and beauty she was evil. Pure evil ever since she met Seifer. Seifer the most powerful and handsome man. No one knows why Roger would want to take over the city. Rumors say he was abandoned when he was little and was an orphan ever since. He was raise by the most powerful mage who died after living for more then a hundred years. Learning magic from the mage he was seeking for revenge. Revenge on what, no one knows. "My sweetie, the day will come when we destroy Alexandria. Let it wait in it's peaceful city then we take over." He strokes her gently. Then kissed her long and softly She smiled and leaned against his broad shoulder. Yes, together they will rule. She closed her eyes and thought of the future, So close yet so far...

* * *

We willl update very soon 


	5. A new companion

Kitera: Sup everyone how are you?

Lil: yo wassup

Kitera: we would like to thank Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie and Sorian for reviewing and thanks for the advice Yunie-star

Lil: Ya ummm we would move this to the FFX section ok? Oh thanks Judy!

Kitera: We would like to wish our sis well!! Get better Soon!!

Lil: C'mon kit they want the story

Kitera: Oh....right enjoy!!

* * *

It was getting really late and still Rikku and Yuna hasn't come back. The boys were getting worried but they won't admit it. Their room is very small with only two beds and a table. It is very dusty and uncomfortable. They were sitting in the area where they served food it is very crowded and their were a lot of noises. Tidus kept on seeing Zell starring at the entrance. Tidus gave him a suspicious look. Then they saw Rikku, Yuna and a tall man with brown hair, fair skin and big blue eyes with them. They saw Rikku and Yuna laughing and the boy grinned. Zell was grumbling to himself angrily. The girls and the strange cute guy were making their way towards them.  
  
"Hey" Rikku said sitting herself down next to Tidus and Yuna took the sit next to him. The guy took a seat next to Zell.  
  
"You're not welcome here," Zell muttered  
  
"What was that?" Rikku asked, "You want to eat shit?"  
  
Tidus laughed and Yuna hid a smile.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Zell asked the guy meanly.  
  
"That's rude he is Squall our new friend" Rikku said, "He's so cute" Squall blushed and laughed  
  
"Cute my arse" Zell murmured  
  
"Huh your arse hurts?" Rikku asked  
  
Now everyone was laughing except Zell. Zell didn't know what is wrong and what he was feeling. He just felt mad for a reason. It was soon getting late, and everyone agreed that Squall could join them to go to Alexandria except Zell. They soon returned to their room and immediately fell asleep. Dawn soon arrived and the boys found the girls not in their beds. They were outside counting as Squall did push ups.  
  
"One hundred and ninety nine" Rikku and Yuna said together, "Two hundred".  
  
They were back to wearing their boy clothes but this time they didn't wear their hats. Squall got up and Rikku handed him a towel. Zell was still in the same mood.  
  
"Tidus...." Yuna began, "Can you teach me how to use a sword?"  
  
"Sure" Tidus replied  
  
Yuna smiled and went to get her sword. Zell was watching Squall carefully. Tidus was waving his hands in front of Zell but he didn't notice.  
  
"He's gone all funny," Tidus said to Rikku. Rikku made her way towards Zell.  
  
"Oi" She said loudly.  
  
Zell went back to normal. "Huh what?"  
  
Zell was slightly red.  
  
"Nope he gone all funny back to normal alright" Rikku said  
  
Yuna came running back holding her sword with two hands. Tidus and Yuna were practicing in a corner while Zell, Squall and Rikku watched. Just as Rikku cuffed Zell on the head Zell went back to his normal mood. He was talking like a machine gun to Squall and Rikku while Squall and Rikku tried to escape from one of Zell's stories. He was telling one where he made a man cry when he was only 12.  
  
"You hold and I'll shove something in his mouth" Rikku whispered to Squall. Squall smiled and nodded. Squall went quietly behind Zell and grabbed both arms while Rikku put one of her handkerchief in Zell's mouth. Then they took off laughing. Zell made a gurgling noise then took off chasing them.  
  
After all the practicing and the fun. They started to head off again. Squall's horse was named Happy. It was a chestnut colour and it is bigger than a usual horse. They entered another forest called Kainhurst. After a while of traveling the sky started to darken again. They made camp near a river. Yuna and Rikku went to gather firewood, while the three boys unpack. When the girls came back the boys didn't need firewood any more because they have already found some that was near by.  
  
"After all that for nothing" Rikku grumbled.  
  
"Too slow" Zell said.  
  
"Excuse me what did you say?" Rikku demanded.  
  
"You're S-L-O-W" Zell said spelling the words out for her.  
  
"Shuddup you loser"  
  
"What loser? You stupid girl"  
  
It was starting again and they were all sick of it. They watched as Rikku and Zell spat at each other calling each other names. Tidus, Yuna and Squall had started on their snacks and were finished when Zell says "Oi".  
  
"I'm hungry" Rikku mumbled, "I wanted some..."  
  
"A little bit too late" Tidus said grinning. He was standing near the river.  
  
Zell came up to him and put an arm around Tidus's shoulder.  
  
"My good friend" Zell started, "I think you need a bath"  
  
Zell pushed Tidus into the water and laughed. He waited for Tidus to emerge out of the water but still Tidus didn't.  
  
"Can Tidus swim?" Yuna asked, afraid "Oh crap I have no idea," Zell said as he dived into the water.  
  
Zell was floating on the water for a while then he was pulled down. Tidus emerged out of the water laughing. He forced Zell into the water again then quickly climbed out.  
  
"Tidus" Zell said breathless, "remind me to...never mess with you again"  
  
Tidus laughed giving his friend a hand, Zell grinned wickedly then pulled Tidus down again. They climbed out. They were totally soaked. Rikku was still mumbling about the snack. Tidus and Zell were shivering and laughing at the same time. Squall looked at Zell and Tidus then said, "Here give me your hands". They obeyed. Squall's hands started glowing red and they could all feel heat from him. When he was done Tidus and Zell were all dried.  
  
"Thanks... but you never told us that you were a mage" Tidus began  
  
"Forgot to mention" Squall said.  
  
"I'm hungry Peachblossom" Rikku cried  
  
Yuna laughed then handed her some bread. Rikku accepted with a smile.  
  
"Zell?" Yuna said giving him the bread.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Rikku gave a little scream and everyone looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Squall asked  
  
Rikku pointed, Yuna gasped  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
The boys drew their swords.

* * *

Kitera: Please read and review and memba we are going to move this to the FFX section

Lil: Ya so just to make that clear

CYA!!!!


	6. Dream

Kitera/Lil: We are sooooooooooooo sorry that it took us so long to update!!! please don't be mad at us.....it's cause we got so much work to do...

Kitera: Anywayz here is chap six

Lil: oh and nearly forgot to tell you ummm we might move it back to the final fantasy section if it is not going according to our plans

Kitera: Yeh but don't worry we will let ya know

* * *

They all remained silent. They could hear movement around them. Every time they turned they couldn't see anything. They could only hear little noises like footsteps. Rikku stayed close to Squall. Seeing that Zell frowned. "Get your sword" Squall murmured. She obeyed. Yuna also drew her sword. Although she is not really good with it yet she need it for protection, she can do amazing things with her sword when she is forced to battle.  
  
"I never saw this before" Squall murmured, "Stay close!"  
  
They all obeyed. Yuna glanced nervously around then she saw something. A black shadow with yellow eyes, she whimpered.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tidus asked softly.  
  
"I that I saw a ..." Yuna started, but we couldn't get the words out.  
  
She saw it again and again and every time she saw the shadow, it sent a chill down her spine. Rikku stayed still and she heard the thing breathing. Its breath is long and heavy, it sounds like it is hungry. Rikku scanned the forest then she saw something like a beam of light. She focused on it and saw her mother standing there calling her name over and over again. Without thinking Rikku walked towards it.  
  
"Mother?" Rikku murmured.  
  
As Rikku walked the image went further and further away. She started running and tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Rikku!" Yuna was yelling as she dashed after her friend. "Mother!" Rikku cried, "Wait!"  
  
Come my dear I want to show you something the voice rang out, but only Rikku could hear.  
  
Rikku kept running, the others following behind.  
  
"Rikku you rat where are you going?" Zell demanded  
  
Rikku, child come to me the voice said again  
  
Rikku reached out then she fell unconscious.  
  
'It was all dark, Rikku was alone, and she was scared. She saw Duke Seifer standing there smiling he held a dagger. Rikku saw her father turning away from Duke Seifer. As much as she wanted to scream out she couldn't. Duke Seifer plunged the dagger onto her father's back. He did it again and again. She wanted to scream, wanted to cry out, but something was stopping her. She saw her mother running towards her father, screaming, then one of Duke Seifer's warriors cut her throat.'  
  
"She talking in her sleep" Yuna said afraid. Then Rikku's eyes flung open and she screamed. She was all sweaty and tears were coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Squall asked  
  
When Rikku finally calmed down she croaked, "Water"  
  
"Get her water" Yuna ordered Squall came with some water. Yuna put it to her friend's lip. She drank all of it.  
  
"What happened?" Rikku asked, she had no idea what had just happened but the dream stayed in her head.  
  
"You fell unconscious" Tidus said  
  
"And..."  
  
"You were in a trance, we couldn't wake you, and then you just fell unconscious"  
  
"That's...all?" Rikku said getting frustrated, "I fainted and that's all?"  
  
"Well.... there were these hooded thing, Tidus and Squall tried to kill it but..." Yuna began  
  
"But... what?"  
  
"It escaped, it was horrible looking and you were glowing, you were yelling for your mother" Tidus said.  
  
Rikku was silent. She then looked at Squall, his nose was broken, his cheeks were bruised and his shirt is all dirty.  
  
"Ummm I was in a big fight," Squall said  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I was charging up to the hooded creature then Zell and I knocked onto each other" Squall lied  
  
Flash Back (To what really happened to Squall)  
  
"You were supposed to look after Rikku!" Zell said Punching Squall.  
  
"Bastard!" (Punch)  
  
"Arse Hole!" (Punch)  
  
"Stupid boy!" (Punch)  
  
Tidus Stopped Zell before Squall could get more injured.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Tidus snapped angrily.  
  
Zell didn't reply he stomped off to somewhere else  
  
End of flash back  
  
Meanwhile, at the river Zell was sitting on a rock staring at his reflection. He has blonde hair, green blue eyes and an evil smile. He looked at his hands; it was now covered with blood. He didn't know what came over him, he just felt like hitting Squall.  
  
Is it because I am jealous? He asked himself.  
  
He shook his head. When Rikku fainted, he had a strange feeling.  
  
'The stubborn little rat that always hit me?' He thought, 'but then the cute smile and the face that she always had when she fights with me'  
  
He washed his face and his hands quickly. "She probably hates me," Zell said  
  
He stood up and decided to head back to where the others are and apologize to Squall. He didn't want to.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
He started heading back only stopping when he heard a faint whisper  
  
I am coming, be ready

* * *

End of chap we will update very soon cya! um sorry that this chap a little short 


	7. Dream 2

Kitera: ummm gotta tell you guys something

Lil: Yeah ummm sorry but we decided to put this back into the FF section

Kitera: Yeh because there are so many other fics and yeh

Lil: Okay next chap is in the FF section!

Kitera: Yeh enjoy this chap though, oh thx sorian for reviewing and my god sis

Lil: And judy

* * *

Zell remained silent and still. It was all dark and quiet for a moment.  
  
What do you want? Zell thought angrily "I want to show you something," It whispered, "I want to tell you something"  
  
"Well I don't wanna know!" Zell shouted "It's about your parents," It whispered again  
  
"I don't care! I don't want to know go away!" Zell yelled  
  
"But you have to...I will show " It said quietly.  
  
Zell whom didn't know that his friends were hiding behind a bush watching him yelled, "I don't have to this is my life I don't care! My parents? I was alone for crying out loud...I am alone and I will stay that way okay?"  
  
Something caught Zell's eyes, it was the same light that had appeared before.  
  
"No go away," Zell yelled crouching to the ground shielding his face.  
  
Too late the blinding light hit him. He heard a scream that sounded like Rikku's.  
  
He was in a big house that he never seen before, he saw a women with long blonde hair and blue eyes was carrying a little boy. She was sitting on a big chair talking gently to the child that she was carrying. "Zell my child...my good boy...." She murmured  
  
Then the door flung opened and in came a man that looked exactly like Zell but with brown hair. He was covered in blood and he was sweating badly. "Get out of here take Zell go!" the man yelled.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go!" The women ran holding Zell tightly she gave it to a short woman with black hair, Zell recognized at once that was his nanny. The woman ran back only to find her husband dead. She screamed. As much as Zell wanted to reach out to his mother he couldn't. Zell then saw Duke Seifer. He plunged his sword into Zell's mother's right leg she screamed, and then fell unconscious...  
  
"He's heating up," Yuna whispered.  
  
"He was talking to himself just then" Rikku murmured, "Saying something like he was alone...he wants to be alone"  
  
"Huh what happened?" Zell croaked getting up, he felt sore all over; he finally gave up and fell back down into a sleep.  
  
"Aye you okay?" Tidus asked  
  
"I feel all funny..." Zell complained, "I can't remember what happened". "You were talking to yourself," Rikku said grinning.  
  
Zell coughed. Yuna pushed a flask of water into his hands. The sun was up and Zell felt his stomach grumbling.  
  
"I got one small problem," Zell admitted looking at his stomach.  
  
"Yes?" Rikku asked  
  
"I am so hungry!!! Gimme, gimme food" Zell said grinning.  
  
Zell felt hot breath on the back of his neck; it was Peachblossom, Rikku's horse.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Zell demanded  
  
Peachblossom stared at the big red apple in Zell's hands.  
  
"Want this yeah?" Zell said waving the apple around grinning wickedly.  
  
Peachblossom snorted as if to say that he is not interested. Zell took a bite and said "Tasty...."  
  
"Oh will you stop it...here Peachblossom" Rikku said giving her horse an apple as well.  
  
"What happened?" Tidus asked, "You were talking to yourself".  
  
Zell pretended not to remember, in his heart he knew what had happened to him and how his parents were killed and who did it but....  
  
"I don't remember" Zell snapped, "Let me eat in peace".  
  
He must remember and the dream he must have a dream, it's like he's hiding something... Rikku thought  
  
"Well it's morning better get going" Zell said mounting onto Star Fire.  
  
"But your burning" Yuna protested  
  
"Stop being so fussy" Zell said as he smiled.  
  
After traveling for three days and two nights they soon became very exhausted. The apology that Zell was planning didn't come according to plan. Squall acted as though nothing had happened between them. Zell shrugged it off. Yuna was getting better and better each day with her sword fighting. Zell and Rikku were acting a little bit strange lately. Tidus desperately wanted to know what had happened when Zell and Rikku fell unconscious and why the hooded creature didn't go after him, Yuna or Squall. He totally forgot that he was a Prince and Zell seems to be forgetting his manners. They soon became good friends but the quarrel between Rikku and Zell didn't stop. They practically argue about everything from "I got here first" to "You ate all the snacks". Squall seems to be talking more lately and trying to make peace with Zell. It was not until the third night when they reached a village that they never heard of. They entered and it was so quiet.  
  
"How come there are no people?" Rikku asked  
  
"They're probably sleeping" Zell said, "It's night you know, If your colour blind I won't blame you"  
  
"Shut up" Rikku murmured  
  
They walked on trying to find an Inn where they could crash for a night. It was so quiet they could hear each other breathing.  
  
"I have a feeling that we are being followed" Yuna murmured to Tidus  
  
"Me too" He whispered back.  
  
Squall kept on seeing shadows he looked back every minute. They finally found an Inn. The man that owned the place looked horrible. His hair is up to his shoulders, his eyes were droopy and his face was so pale that Yuna whimpered when she first saw him.  
  
"Two rooms please" Tidus said paying the man.  
  
The man didn't reply but showed them to their rooms.  
  
"It's so..." Rikku began sitting on of the beds  
  
"Creepy?" Yuna asked  
  
"Exactly!" Rikku said sighing.  
  
Yuna looked out of the window and she saw a pale man smiling and he was staring at her. She screamed.  
  
"What...Yuna what's wrong?" Rikku questioned being concerned.  
  
They heard running footsteps and then the boys burst into their room.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tidus asked  
  
"Is it a spider or something?" Zell said  
  
"What did you see?" Squall questioned  
  
Yuna pointed at the window, her face was as pale as a ghost. She was shaking slightly. Zell peeked out the window. "Nothing"  
  
"I saw this man ...his eyes were Yellow he was smiling, he looked as though he was dead!" Yuna said  
  
No one replied.  
  
"Maybe you're just seeing things" Rikku said as a moment, "Maybe you're just tired"  
  
"I'm not!" Yuna snapped, "I know what I saw"  
  
They all didn't reply.  
  
"I'm sorry I just over reacted a little I guess" Yuna finally said, "I need a rest".  
  
The boys left and Yuna pretended to sleep so she could avoid talking to Rikku. The picture was clear in her head. She shivered.  
  
Rikku heard little footsteps outside their little room and she heard the door creaking open.  
  
"Yuna?" Rikku murmured  
  
The door opened and Rikku peeked and she let out a big loud long scream.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

* * *

Ok end of chap remember next chap in the FF section Cya! 


	8. Strange Village

Kitera: don't be mad at us please!

Lil: So sorry we are leaving this chap here and promise to make no more changes

Kitera: sorry everyone

Lil: forgive us

Kitera: Anywayz Lil! stop begging Lolz anywayz thx Sorian, Clara and Thx Rainyday87 for reviewing! Thank you so much!

Lil: Kit they want the story...

Kitera: Oh....right enjoy "Thx judy"

* * *

As soon as Rikku screamed the man disappeared. The boys were back.  
  
"What? What is it now?" The boys asked. Rikku didn't answer. She was trembling as much as Yuna did before. Zell shook Rikku hard. "Hey, what is it? Answer me"  
  
"It was there. Yuna was right. It was there," she said.  
  
"What was there?" asked Tidus now standing beside Rikku. Zell was still holding her.  
  
"I want to get out of here, I want to get out of here Can we just get out of here?' Rikku said looking up at Zell, her eyes were full of tears. Zell could feel her trembling. He wanted to hug her, tell her that everything is all right but Zell let go of her.  
  
He turned to the others. "If Yuna and Rikku started saying there a creepy man here when there is not I think we better get out of here."  
  
"But where can we go?" Squall questioned. "Its dark now and..."  
  
"Anywhere beside here," Rikku interrupted . She quickly packed her clothes not waiting for the others.  
  
Yuna stood there. She touched Rikku on the arm. "Rikku, would you calm down?" Yuna asked softly.  
  
"How am I supposed to calm down Yuna? "She yelled.  
  
"Look Rikku...' Yuna started  
  
"I don't want to listen! I don't want to look! I want to get out of here! I hate this place!" Rikku screamed, now tears were streaming down her eyes.  
  
Tidus walked over to Yuna. He touched her arm lightly. "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."  
  
"I'm-I'm fine." Yuna looked up at him. Those eyes, so beautiful. She trembled just looking at it. Tidus turned to the others. "I think we better go."  
  
The boys nodded. Tidus turned back to Yuna. He helped her pack. He wanted to be close to her. Rikku was done and about to head towards the door when she gave another scream. They turned. There was the man. His eyes were filled with hunger, his smiled was broad and he was filthy like he never bathed before.  
  
"Hello" his voice croaked. His voice was deep and it echoed through the room. "Leaving so soon?" "Who are you?" demanded Zell.  
  
The man laughed. His laugh was pitch high. "Who am I?" They all shivered. Rikku dropped her bag and held Zell's arm tightly. She was frightened. The more he talked the more it filled her with dread. Zell looked at Rikku. He should have push her away but he didn't. He only wanted to protect her. The dead man looked at Zell with hungry eyes.  
  
"We never have visitors for a long time" It walked towards Zell.  
  
Soon as he said that the room was filled with other dead people. "Let me tell you something WHO EVER COMES HERE WON"T LEAVE ALIVE YOU HEAR ME?" It yelled evilly.  
  
"We'll see about that," Tidus said. He raised his sword.  
  
It laughed. The laugh echoed around the room.  
  
"You can't touch me you silly boy"  
  
"THIS VILLAGE AND OTHER VILLAGES WILL SOON BELONG TO DUKE SEIFER," it yelled  
  
"Enough talk Mark. Let's get this over with. My mouth is just getting ready to taste their flesh." Another man said. It walked towards Tidus.  
  
"This one looked tasty." It tried to grab Tidus when he screamed. Inside Tidus' shirt, something flashed brightly.  
  
'Don't tell me that is a-' a woman started.  
  
"The Golden necklace"  
  
"Get away from us!"  
  
Tidus, Squall and Zell looked at the dead people, confused The Golden chain around Tidus' neck grew more brightly as the dead people disappeared. "Wh-what is happening?" Yuna asked. She shielded her eyes, as it got brighter. "I don't know." Rikku said also shielding her eyes. The man who had been talking backed away. "The Golden chain of power. How did you get it?" He was frightened. His eyes were wide open. He gave a scream and was gone. His scream echoed, then died out when the crystal too, stopped glowing. Tidus took out the golden chain from his neck. He looked at it. The chain was round and not too big. It has beautiful pattern and symbols that he doesn't understand.  
  
Yuna looked at him. What was that? She thought. Tidus looked up and saw everyone was looking at him strangely. They were silence.  
  
"I guess we better get out of here." As soon as he said that the sun shone through the small, room window. The sun brightly shone in their faces and not one-person mention about what had just happened. Tidus rode silently, thinking what just happened?  
They traveled as far as they can from the village that they just came from. The forest that they were in was nameless and it was soon getting dark. The forest looks like any other forest but the feeling they are had were strange. They all searched for firewood then made themselves a little snack to eat. They made camp and they all sat down around the fire.  
  
"How are you feeling Rikku?" Zell asked as they stopped for a rest.  
  
Rikku looked up from gazing at the fireplace. She was wrapped in a warm blanket. Zell sat beside her and stared at the fireplace.  
  
"I'm alright," She was still shocked. Was she dreaming? Was she dreaming the whole thing?  
  
"Well, if there's anything you need help with you can tell me," Rikku looked at him, weirdly. "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself,"  
  
"What? I'm just helping." Zell blushed. Rikku giggled.  
  
"Oh I get it, you like me. Admit it."  
  
"What?! I don't like you. Don't make me laugh. A guy who like you must be stupid or dumb." Rikku stopped laughing and glared at him angrily. He made a face at her. She punched him but he moved.  
  
"Get back here you jerk!"  
  
"Catch me if you can," He ran, she chased.  
  
Squall, Tidus and Yuna was sitting quietly, watching Zell and Rikku. Squall shook his head. "They'll never learn." Tidus didn't say anything. He was still looking at his golden chain that his mother gave him. Somehow it looked different from the way he remembered. 'Tidus what's the matter?' Yuna said, concerned. "Nothing," he didn't look up.  
  
"Tidus, if you really worried about your pendant then you can give it to mother Lulu to have a look. She's a mage," Squall said  
  
Tidus looked at Squall. "Where is she?"  
  
"Balamb. She worked there and we'll arrive there in a couple of days,"  
  
Tidus brighten. More then anything he wanted to know what the Golden Chain was made of and what is it.  
  
Rikku stopped chasing Zell and sat beside Yuna. Her dread was gone and she was in a happy mood.  
  
"So, is there any food left?"  
  
Yuna looked in the bag. "Some bread and fruits" Rikku snatch it off Yuna's hand and gobbled it down.  
  
"Man, you eat like a pig," Zell said as he sat beside Tidus.  
  
Rikku gulped a bottle of water then throw the bottle at Zell. It hit Zell on his forehead. "Ouch!"  
  
"Yes!" Rikku cried. "My job is done" Rikku stood up and left without another word.  
  
Lord Seifer was in his small basement. The basement was near the mountain. Inside the small basement was a small bed covered in beautiful, red blanket pattern with different vicious animal. In a corner was a comfy chair with different coloured cushions. But what really catches the basement was a small, round table. On top of it was a round orb. A clear round orb. Its flash as Lord Seifer entered the room. Behind him was Lady Delia. She wore a long green dress that past her feet. Her long hair was tied up loosely. Lord Seifer looked into his orb. His eyes flashed in anger. Seeing this Lady Delia backed away. "My Lord what happened? Is something the matter?" He was glowing. His whole body was glowing red in anger. "They past the village! They past the dead village!" He threw the orb down and it smash into little pieces. Lady Delia whimpered. Lord Seifer took a deep breath and soon the glow vanished. He set a spell that Lady Delia didn't and the orb was fixed before her eyes. The pieces of glass were put together like they were still new. He opened his eyes and hugged Delia tightly. "Next time they won't get past me! Next time I will stop them," he whispered to her softly. Whatever happens he must stop them before they get him. But what will five little kids do to me? He thought. What can five hopeless brats do?

* * *

Kitera: Did you guyz enjoy it?

Lil: Did you?

Kitera: if u have any questions feel free to ask!


	9. Lulu

Kitera: Heyz sorry about the long update and yeh we tried updating the other day but there was an error

Lil: And we got loads and loads and tonnes of assignments

Kitera head nodding

Kitera: Any more bad luck man i'm getting frustrated and i forgot to add messages to this chap but lucky membered in time ahahha, We would like to hab a huge THX YOU for Sorian, shaunamitchell and Judy!!!

Lil: yup enjoy

* * *

They were still in the nameless forest discussing what they'll do when they get to Alexandria. They were all wrapped in blankets and eating fruits. Rikku explained her reasons and so did Tidus. He revealed his true identity and they were all shocked except Zell. Squall had no reason why he had decided to come along.

"You're after this Seifer guy?" Squall asked, "I've heard about him...he's one of the strongest mage that ever lived".

"I'll kill him," Rikku said showing no emotions.

"I'll have to first punch," Zell said.

"You? What did he do to you? I'm smashing him first," Rikku snapped

Zell went speechless; he is certainly not going to tell anyone about his dream. Tidus was still fingering his pendant and was eager for the sun to rise so they can travel again Yuna yawned and then her eyes closed sleepily. Soon all of them were yawning and sleep reached them.

Dawn arrived quickly and they all didn't want to wake up except Tidus. Tidus was pulling and shaking and shouting for all of them to wake up but they all ignored him. Tidus pulled their small blanket away from them and then went to fetch a bucket of water from the river that was near by. He then pour the water on them, they all yelled for the shock of the coldness. Rikku and Zell seemed to be having a screaming competition they were screaming the loudest. Zell and Rikku glared at Tidus.

"A morning bath is always good" Tidus said in s cheerful voice.

"It's winter," Rikku said angrily.

"Blondie you are so dead" Zell said charging at Tidus like a mad bull. Tidus dodged and Zell missed.

"OoOo so close" Tidus said smiling at Zell.

Zell grinned wickedly. Tidus raised his eyebrow not knowing what the grin was all about. Then suddenly coldness hit him. He was totally wet. Rikku was laughing her head off and so were the rest of them.

"Now I know how you all felt," Tidus said shivering and grinning at the same time.

After Squall dried them off they started to look for a mage called Lulu. They walked for ages and they still haven't stopped. They seem to be going around and around. Tidus was happily following Squall. Rikku was lying on Peachblossom's back while Peachblossom is trying not to let his mistress fall. Yuna held onto Moonlight's rein and tried to wake Rikku up.

"Are we there yet?" Zell demanded.

"Umm no...I don't think so, umm maybe it was the other direction or maybe its that way or" Squall started

Rikku suddenly woke up and threw something at Squall. She looked at him grumpily.

"You got us lost again," Rikku said sleepily. She shifted a little then fell off Peachblossom. She cursed in frustration. Peachblossom looked at his mistress and wonder why she had chosen to sit in the mud.

"This is so embarrassing" Rikku muttered.

Zell laughed at her. Rikku got up and then ran towards Zell and pushed him off his horse. Zell also landed onto the mud. His face darkened in embarrassment. Zell picked up some mud and slapped in onto Rikku's face. Rikku gave a cry and them started hitting Zell. They were soon having a mud fight. When they are done fighting they looked terrible.

"Whoa swamp monsters," Yuna said laughing.

Rikku took a step towards Yuna, but slipped and fell over Zell. Zell pushed Rikku off him.

"OoOoo I think I see a connection!" Tidus said grinning as he patted his horse Blue moon.

"Shut up!" Zell snapped.

Rikku was still sitting on the mud staring at them insanely. They all looked at her. Zell knew exactly what was on her mind. He grinned then pulled Tidus from his horse. Tidus landed with a splat. Rikku then grabbed Squall and with a strong tug he landed beside Tidus. Zell and Rikku were now staring at Yuna. Yuna gulped.

"Ohh no there is no way..." She began.

Zell stood beside moonlight looking up at Yuna while Rikku stood on the other side of Moonlight. There was something in their hands. Yuna covered her face and they slapped the mud on her. Tidus threw a glob of mud at Zell while Squall threw it at Rikku. The five of them are now having a huge mud fight and when they all stopped they looked totally like a swap monster. Their horses looked at them as though they were all crazy. The heard small running footsteps approaching, then a little boy appeared and screamed. His big hazel eyes were wide with fear, he ran back where he came from yelling, "MONSTER!!!!"

The all looked at each other and laughed.

"I can see why" Zell said as he glanced at Rikku with a grin.

Then a tall lady with unusual red eyes and black hair appeared. She looked at them and then hid a smile.

"Now I can see why that young lad was terrified," she said to them.

They all looked at one another then laughed again.

"Are you the mage, Lulu?" Squall asked.

She nodded then leaded them towards a small cottage. They all cleaned themselves and now they are sitting on a wooden stool eating hot porridge. The little boy with hazel eyes sat next to Lulu and was holding onto her dress tightly. Tidus took out his pendant and showed it to Lulu. She examined it and then said, "You re indeed a royal birth".

Tidus nodded.

"This pendant is indeed unusual, I have never seen nothing like this but it is also very rare and precious do not let it fall into the wrong hands" Lulu said, "All I know is that this glows when evil is near and protects you from danger".

"We are seeking a mage called Seifer and we believe he is at Alexandria "Squall said.

"I had a dream about Duke Seifer he is going to take over that city, it's up to you five to stop him, and he knows that you're after him" Lulu said softly.

"Is he your son?" Yuna asked pointing at the lad.

"No I found him" Lulu replied.

They were offered to stay for the night and they all agreed. They boys slept on the floor while the girls slept on the comfortable bed. Zell was muttering about not having the comfortable bed.

"Stupid Rikku, stupid rat, stupid floor" Zell muttered

Rikku gave a laugh then drifted off to sleep.

Dawn soon arrived and they thanked Lulu when they left her cottage. After traveling for a long time they decided to let their horses rest. They all had an eerie feeling as though something was going to happen. Then Sir Nicholas of Bervenia appeared with a small army. Tidus looked at them with reorganization.

"What are you doing here?" Tidus demanded.

"King Jecth demanded for you to return now and as for you Zell you will be in the stocks for 2 months". Sir Nicholas said.

"There is no way I am going to be in the stocks," Zell said angrily.

Squall grinned saying "I'm a mage you know...I will turn all of you into pigs then cut you open and eat you"

Some looked terrified and Rikku grinned too. Yuna held her sword tightly.

"You know what they'll do when they're angry?' Rikku asked as she pointed to the five horses, "They'll squash you like little rats and stomp on you until you're flat!"

"I eat human's meat" Yuna lied as she gave them an evil grin.

"Tasty" Squall said grinning at Yuna.

Tidus drew his swords and so did his friends.

"Return to Bervenia now don't force me to fight you" Tidus said angrily.

"Then that it shall be" he said drawing his sword.

* * *

This tiem we promise to update in a week or two kz? CYA


	10. Magical creatures

Kitera: Heyz everyone how's it going?

Lil: Hmmmm we got a question for Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie

Kitera: yeah ummm wat is the square-enix ??? what do we do there? please tell us caz we are interested

Lil: Yup and thx for reviewing too

Kitera: hmmm we would also like to thank Sorian, Shaunamitchell and our God Sis Clara for reviewing

Lil: Hmmm hope you enjoy this chap oh THX JUDY

* * *

Tidus charged toward Sir Nicholas. Although he didn't want to fight him, for they have been friends long ago, he didn't want to go home.

Zell was fighting against two knights who were much larger and stronger then him but he was more skillful in sword and knew more technique then they put together.

Squall used his power to protect Rikku and Yuna for they weren't very good at sword fighting.

'Go home Prince Tidus!' Sir Nicholas said, through gritted teeth. Their sword clank as they fight. Sweating, Tidus defend himself, not hurting his friend.

'No!' Tidus yelled back.

One man was advancing towards Yuna and Rikku, Yuna held both hands in front of her yelling "Stop!!!!!!!!!"

It actually worked the man that was charging towards her and Rikku stopped in front of them, Rikku grinned.

"Now..." Rikku said smiling "Go fight with that guy over there"

Rikku was pointing at Zell and the man shrugged and charged at Zell like a mad bull

"Oi Yuna want to eat him? Member Tasty" Zell asked grinning as he held one man, then his eyes widen as one man charged at him, "Shit I'll cook him for you later, tonight special mad bull"

Yuna laughed then ducked as one man charged at her

In the corner Squall was using his power to give more strength to Tidus and Zell, and protected the girls too.

He was growing tired and has little strength left. Although he might be a mage he wasn't powerful.

When he was about to give up a loud sound was heard overhead. A sound that is so loud that make your ears want to burst but also gave you a chill.

Tidus and Zell dropped their sword and crouch down and covered their ears.

'What is that?' Tidus gritted through his teeth.

Sir Nicholas and his army also crouched down and covered their ears. The girl stood and nearby was still standing wondering why they are crouching.

Yuna ran towards Tidus asking 'Tidus, Tidus. What's the matter? Are you okay?' she put her arms around him and soothe him by stroking his hair without realizing she doing it.

The sound got louder. Zell tilted his head and looked up.

Overhead was a bird. Or was it?

The birds have two huge wings and its body. Its body wasn't a bird body but a half human and half eagle.

It great yellow eyes looked down and saw human.

It soared down to the ground and gave a loud roar.

The girls couldn't see nor hear the great beast. A man could only see this animal.

'Get down Yuna!' cried Tidus as he struggled to get up and protect Yuna from the fierce beast.

The beast flash it eyes towards Tidus, and then it licked its lips as it advanced toward Tidus.

Somewhere, a soft soothing sound was heard.

The beast turned it head toward the lake, forgetting about it prey.

_'Go away beast, go away and leave the harmless humans. _

_Your day has come when we mermaids shall protect these harmless humans_

_You can't hurt us but we can hurt you. _

_Now leave before we attack you. _

_You afraid of nothing, you fear of no one but the creature you fear is us_

_Now go before we attack you' _

The song must have done the trick for the beast spread it great wings and soar through the morning sky.

The man regained their strength and was soon able to stand up.

They turned their head towards the still lake and saw ten mermaids sitting on the rock.

Their hair was dripping from their shoulders and their tail was colourful as it glittered in the morning sun.

Rikku, who was standing next to Zell, let go of his arm. She, like Yuna also run to Zell and tried to comfort him.

'Who are you?' asked Zell.

Out from the still water burst another mermaid. She was larger and beautiful then the others. Her long, golden hair shone and a golden crown, with diamonds and jewels, was on top of her head.

The others mermaid made way for the beautiful mermaid, which burst out of the lake.

Everyone was staring in shock.

'I'm the queen of the Lake of Magical. We are the seers. We see future and help as many people as we can. And you are the one we been seeking for,' her voice was strong and musical that it rang through the forest.

She continued. 'We are here to guide you to Alexandria. Along the way you must fight with others vicious creature like the one you saw today. We cannot help you but you must help yourself.' She sat on a large rock by the lake. Her tail was still on the water. Every word she said they listened with curiosity.

Squall walked up to the queen mermaid and touched her hand. The queen didn't flinch but the other mermaid was glaring at him with anger. 'Get your hand of the queen!' one yelled.

The queen silenced them then looked at Squall. Her blue eyes never leaving Squall.

'You sound and look familiar queen mermaid. Who are you?' his eyes looked at her with recognition.

'I am none of your concern, dear.' she pulled her hand away gently.

Squall walked back with confusion.

The queen turned her attention back to Tidus and Zell.

'The pendant you got there is magical that have lots of magic that still haven't been revealed. You must find out the magic to protect yourself. Only you can work it out, Prince Tidus.'

'You got it?' she asked them.

They have been staring at her with astonishment. They shook their head then nodded.

'Good.' She turned her back to them and dived down the lake.

The others followed and they were out of sight, their tail gave a last splash, which fell on Tidus, Zell and Squall.

'What was that for?' Zell said angrily as Rikku tried to smother a grin.

'I guess we-' Tidus stopped as he turned and saw Sir Nicholas and his army.

He almost had forgotten about them. He was too busy with all the commotion.

They stared at him blankly then blink. 'Your Highness,' they bowed realizing that he was a Prince. Tidus stared at them in confusion.

'Why are we here? Are we going hunting?' Nicholas asked, confusing.

'Huh?' Tidus said. The others laugh.

Nicholas looked behind the prince's shoulders. 'Are they the servants?'

They laugh harder.

'Um, Nicholas, err you can, um, go home now and tell the King that I'm fine.'

'Yes Your Highness,' he bowed and left. Tidus waited until they are well out of sight then he turned to the others. They stiffed a laugh.

'Man, what is going on?'

'I guess the mermaids put a spell on them when she was talking to us,' Squall suggested.

'Yeah, maybe.' Tidus touch his pendant then said, 'Okay, lets go.'

He walked a few step then stop. 'Uh, where are we suppose to go?'

'Oh man, we forgot to ask the mermaid where to go,' Zell smack his forehead with his palm.

A loud splash was heard behind them. They turned to see a merman holding a small crystal.

'Prince Tidus, the queen requested me to give you this.' He threw the small crystal to them and Tidus caught it. 'It will guide you to where you want to go. Used it well and if you need help a "Drop Of Tear" and we will come to your rescue. Good luck.' he dived down the lake and was out of sight.

They crowed around Tidus to look at the small crystal. The thing flash and a small line were shown on the crystal. The lines spread and joined until it formed like a map.

'It's a map,' Zell said at last.

'Duh. We all could see that,' Rikku said, sarcastic.

'Who asked you?' retort Zell. Rikku glared at him.

'Shut up will ya. We have to get to Alexandria, remember? And I have to figure out the secret power stirring inside this pendant.

He touched the pendant with caress.

'Yeah. Then we find Seifer.' Squall added.

Yuna nodded saying less.

They collected their things then were set off.

They untied their horses, who were feeling agitated.

'Shh girl.' Yuna patted her horse.

They rode for days with little rest and less to eat. Their foods were running out and the forest was full of creatures.

They had been attacked twice. A wild fox who were trying to steal some of Zell's bread and a pack of wild wolf.

Luckily Squall used his magic to flee from the animals.

They arrived at a small village with hardly any people around.

"Where are we Tidus?' Zell asked.

Tidus decided to keep the map because he was the one to guide them.

'Um, we at a village called Chessto.'

'Chessto, hey? Never heard of it.'

'Well I do.' Rikku said. 'We been here before. This place is known for their herbs shop, where they sell healing potion and so much more. There used to be lots of travelers but now,' Rikku pointed at the small village, 'there's hardly anyone.'

'Maybe Seifer had taken over this village?' Yuna suggested

Rikku shook her head. 'I don't think so. I think this area is restricted for anyone to enter anymore. Seifer took over other villages and didn't want anyone to come here anymore.'

'I see.'

They made their way down the mountains.

People were looking sad and glum. No one looked at his or her way.

They found a small inn. Inside was deserted except for an innkeeper and two men at a corner talking deeply.

The boys walked to the innkeeper.

'Do you have two spare room?' Squall asked.

The innkeeper looked up. 'There are so many room left you can each have one.'

'No thanks, we would like two rooms, please.'

'Fine with me' they follow the old man, past corridors and doors and finally came across two doors. One to the left and one to the right.

'Here are the keys.' He handed one to Yuna and one to Tidus.

'Thanks,' Yuna said quietly.

The man left, smiling at Yuna sadly.

Yuna opened the door to their room and stepped in.

'Wow. This room is way better then any other inn.'

The room was big enough to fit ten people in it. There were two beds with blue blankets, a closet and a door to the bathroom.

'I wonder how long we going to stay here?' Rikku take her dirty clothes off and climbed onto bed. 'I hope forever.' She snuggled into the soft pillow.

Yuna smiled. 'Not forever Rikku but maybe for a little while.'

They were cleaned when they went to the dining room to have dinner.

The boys came out a little while later.

The place was still empty but there were some people. Three ladies and five men.

They been talking when the door to the inn opened and a gust of wind blew in.

They looked up and Rikku gasped as she recognized who was it.

A tall man with dark brown hair and a scar was dressed in black overall was standing at the doorway.

Everyone froze as they realized who just entered.

The innkeeper was pouring a jug of water when he dropped it. It crashed to the ground and tiny glasses were spilled everywhere.

'Seifer,' Rikku said under her breath as her face reddened in anger and fear.

* * *

Well.......is it good?? THX TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND THX TO SORIAN THE MOST FOR REVIEWING ALL OF OUR CHAP 


	11. Yuna takes command

Kitera: Heyz pplz how ya been?

Lil: Sup i think this chap is our longest one

Kitera: lolz yeah

Lil: gotta another question for ya Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie

Kitera: We are interested but wat site we go to this final fantasy thingy?

Lil: Hmmmm yeah special thanks to Sorian, Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie, Shuanamitchell

Kitera: heyz Shuanamitchell i read your fic and it was great!! and Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie what happened to your funny one? anywayz enjoy Oh ThX clara for ur support ur story was excellent. Sorian why don't you write a fic? i'll be your first reviewer :)

Lil: Read and review!!!

* * *

Seifer wore a black robe that covered his whole body, he had a scar is between his eyes. He was a tall and muscular man and looked bigger than every else that was in the inn. Rikku never left her gaze. She closed her fist angrily; everyone was staring at his direction. Rikku's face flushed red, she wanted to kill this man right on the spot that he was standing, hot tears came unexpectedly from her eyes. Rikku reached to the back of her pocket and found a dagger, she took it out and was about to charge towards Seifer when Zell stopped her. 

"Stop...he has two troops out there, we'll get him later I promise" Zell murmured in her ears

Seifer was smiling at her, and his gaze never left hers. He walked towards her a sword in his hand, as he walked towards her and slaughtered everyone he passed. He looked incredibly powerful but then he tripped over an old shoe and fell face flat on the floor. His face flushed red as everyone laughed. He picked himself up grumbling angrily then made his way towards them. Tears of laughter were prickling down Rikku's eyes. Seifer stood in front of their table. His two troops followed him closely behind.

"You should be a comedian cause you're so damn funny!" Rikku said laughing

"Tie them up" Seifer ordered angrily as he dusted his robe.

"You monster" Rikku whispered to him, "You stupid cow, pig, jerk, evil bad terrible crazy insane monster!"

"Take them to the dungeon" Seifer ordered

They sat on the cold stone of the dungeon. Squall sat cross leg as if were meditating The dungeon was small and dark but was big enough for them to sit.

"My mother" Squall said suddenly as he jerked his head up, "That mermaid was my mother".

"What? You're an idiot Squall, how can she be your mother?" Zell demanded

"Errr...."

"You have no fins

You can barley swim

You have no tail

And if I chuck you in the river

You would probably wail" Zell sang in a beautiful voice.

They all stared at him in amazement.

"Wow you can sing" Tidus remarked in an excited voice.

Rikku couldn't take it any more she got up and started rattling at the door.

"Oi you idiot let me out now!!! I swear I will kill you if you don't, don't you walk away from me you pig OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII come back here I'm not done with you yet! How much did Seifer pay you anyways I'll double the price come here OIIIIIIIII" Rikku yelled

"Where's Yuna?" Tidus asked, he looked around them and couldn't see Yuna anywhere.

"I...dunno"

Rikku turned to them her eyes widen in fear, "Yuna? Where is she, oh my god, oh my god oh my god".

"Shut up rat" Zell snapped, "She might have escape, she might be our only hope left, yeah go yell some more".

* * *

Yuna waited until one of the commander turn around, she had a glass bottle in her hands then he bent down to pick up his penny, Yuna brought the bottle down hard on his head and the commander fell unconscious, Yuna striped him from his clothe then put it on quickly, hiding her face with a helmet. 

"Sir Kaze" Yuna muttered reading the label on the commander's shirt.

She ran to dungeon to dungeon trying to find her friends. She saw two approaching guards coming her way.

"Act normal act normal" Yuna said to herself over and over again.

"Sir Kaze good evening sir" One of them said to her. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was afraid that it might explode.

"Arrgh yes good evening young sir" Yuna said trying her best to act like a man. The two of them laughed then swung one hand around shoulder, "Aye Kaze lets drink".

Yuna was about to refuse but she thought better of it, she could out drink them anytime. They entered the last dungeon and Yuna couldn't believe her luck, she heard Rikku's insults and she grinned.

"Cheers" He said handing her a cup full of wine.

"Aye" She said taking a sip.

After the second cup the two guards were beginning to get drunk, they swayed and sang a stupid song that they have made up, by the fifth cup they were knocked out completely.

"Stupid dumb arses" Yuna muttered to herself as she took their keys and started towards her friends.

Yuna could hear Rikku's moaning, "Let me out pig, dog, rat, stupid stinky ugly men".

When she was in eyesight to her friends she took off her helmet and they sighed in relief, then a pale-faced man with huge brown eyes, floppy red hair and was dressed in battle gear came running up to her. Yuna quickly bashed the helmet onto her head.

"Sir we are going to battle" he said quickly

"Battle? Me commanding?" Yuna asked shifting her helmet.

"Aye sir you are commanding 15 troops haven't you heard?" He asked as he raked his hair back.

"Errr I guess I have for---gotten how many men in each troop?" Yuna asked nervously keeping her face shielded with the helmet, she lifted the visor of the helmet but it fell back down again.

"Ninety five men sir"

Yuna was going to faint, she couldn't even use a sword properly and now she is commanding 1425 men into battle. The man was shaking her hard saying, "Quick they are attacking".

"Err right where is my sword?" Yuna asked looking around.

"Here sir" He said handing her a two handed sword.

As he handed it to her she dropped it then over balanced and landed on her butt.

"C'mon sir" he said helping her up.

He dashed ahead and Yuna trailed along dragging the sword behind her. As they entered the battlefield over 1000 men stood there watching her. They were all well armed in heavy armour, helmet and some have lances. The man that gave her the two handed sword helped her up onto a stallion. She sat there on the horse blinking at them stupidly while they stared at her with interest. Yuna cleared her throat; she could hear hundreds of thundering horse coming their way.

"Ummm.... we...we...just ummm we just" Yuna stammered with her words, she is certainly not going to help Seifer win this battle and she is not going to blow her cover either, "Err.... Lets see first"

The other army soon arrived and they looked out numbered, they had about 2000 men and the man that seemed to be leading was a hug and muscular man, he wore a fine armour and his helmet seemed familiar to her.

"Attack!!!" he roared

They were all rushing towards her and Yuna's troops were waiting for her words to attack.

"Ummm go do your stuff" Yuna said loudly.

They all obeyed running towards their enemy and the commander of the other side was charging towards her. She couldn't even swing her sword it was too heavy for her so she nudged her horse forward and into the fighting. She galloped away while the other commander galloped after her yelling insults.

"Oi you worthless man what? Running away? You wuss, stupid sissy!" he yelled some how that voice sounded familiar.

"Just keep running Yuna just keep going" She whispered to herself as she glanced back.

He caught up easily and she realised that she was separated from her troops, the man jumped on behind her and reached for his dagger while Yuna jumped off her horse, her helmet flew off and she hair spun madly.

"Yuna?" he asked as he hopped off her horse, "What are you doing here? Where is Rikku?" he asked.

She looked up at him and realised who he was, Wakka, Rikku's brother.

"You...are... one crazy man, I was about to rescue her...when you...attacked and...sent me.... 1425 men" Yuna said breathlessly as Wakka helped her up, and then they heard running footsteps. Wakka quickly slammed the helmet back onto Yuna's head.

"Quick pretend you are killing me," Wakka said as he laid himself on the grass.

"What?!?" Yuna yelled

"Quick point your sword here," Wakka said indicating his neck.

Yuna obeyed, confused she was. The man that was running towards her was speaking in gibberish.

"What?" Yuna yelled trying to be furious.

He was waving his hands around crazily and Yuna raised her eyebrow, then she realised that his tongue have been cut off, he was crouching on the ground moving his hands crazily and still Yuna didn't get what he meant.

"Yeah you go do that," She said as she waved her hands at him, he nodded and Yuna looked back at Wakka.

"You understand him?" She asked him as he burst out laughing.

"He...he asked if he could pee on my troops" Wakka laughed

"What?!? Ok never mind you got to go back," Yuna said quietly and Wakka nodded.

Wakka got up and yelled, "RETREAT!!!"

Immediately his troops raced towards him and Wakka galloped away murmuring, "Be careful".

Yuna's men came racing towards her cheering madly, they patted her on the back and their pats were so hard that she nearly toppled over.

"Lord Seifer would be pleased" one of them said grinning at her, "Let's feast people!"

* * *

Zell sat there looking glum while Squall was still in his meditating position, Tidus was anxious and Rikku was still swearing at the drunken guards. They had seen Yuna in the afternoon dressed in a commander's uniform then she was sent to command 15 troops, which made them even more worried. 

"Yuna can't even use a sword properly not to mention commanding over 1000 men," Tidus muttered.

"Oi you let me out now!!!! I'll start crying if you don't and trust me you don't want me to cry!" Rikku screamed.

"Shut it Blondie" one of them said wearily.

"What?!? What did you call me huh? Stupid crazy mental bum cleaner! Go to hell" Rikku yelled back.

"You talking me to me or are you talking to me?" He asked a bottle of wine in his hands as he stumbled towards their cell.

"Yeah you, what you gotta problem? Rikku snapped.

"You want to fight huh bitch," he said poking at her.

"Yeah! C'mon" Rikku yelled as she bit his finger. He cried out in pain and pulled his hand away from his mouth. Then she grinned.

"You..." He started as he threw his bottle at her, she dodged and he missed instead of hitting Rikku, as he should have the bottle hit Zell's head. Zell's face reddened in anger. Rikku was laughing saying, "Oh you don't want to mess with him man he is like a animal!"

Zell got to his feet and the man that was guarding them took a step back.

"What was that for?" Zell demanded angrily, "You stupid cow hit her not me!"

"You...you gotta problem?" he said

"Oi use your own words next time bum chum" Rikku said angrily.

"Yeah I gotta problem, you know here?" Zell said as he pointed to the place where the bottle hit, "It hurts"

"Watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do? You're all locked up!" he teased.

Zell took off his shoe and aimed it at the man saying, "Take this...Aha! Hurt yeah?"

The man rubbed his head dumbly and he was totally drunk.

"He's drunk," Squall muttered

"Yeah..."

They heard a click and the door swung open and there stood Seifer grinning at them...

They heard him say "Torture time..."

* * *

So......watcha pplz think of this chap? too long? 


	12. Torture

Kitera: heyz how r u?

Lil: sup people

Kitera: we would like to thx all the reviewerz Ur the best pplz in the world

**Sorian:** ur great i think u can write a fic as good as any one

**Sandwich guy:** Lolz love ur fic ur great!

**WarriorHina:** OoOOo thx ur the best sis!

**eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva:** hugz Ur fic is great

**shaunamitchell:** ur fic rox!

Lil: i would thanx to all you people if you review about a hundreds times  
that would make me happy

Kitera: bangz Lil on the head then laugh

Lil: ouch.  
keep in touch for our next chapter  
you won't believe what will happen wink wink 

kitera: grinning Uh huh Lil!!! shhhhhhhh

Lil: opps my bad

Kitera: Read and Review memba u guyz rox!! hugz

Lil: hugz

* * *

Yuna sat there staring at everyone dumbly. They were all drunk and were stinky and Yuna still wore the helmet on her head, the last thing she heard about Seifer is that he is going to torture her friends. Everyone toasted her and all she did was nod her head. A young man with dark purple, light brown hair and was wearing a red robe with golden trims at the end walked over towards her. He swung his hands around her shoulders then knocked at her helmet.

"Take off you're helmet" he said spilling wine of her armour.

"Err...I love my helmet" Yuna said pushing his hands away from her shoulders.

He laughed then tried to take it off. Yuna jumped away from him then held both hands up as if trying to protect her helmet.

"Do not touch the Helmet" Yuna said trying to act tough.

"Just take it off," he said getting angry.

"I have helmet head," Yuna said quickly.

"C'mon"

"No"

"Now!"

Yuna stared at him blankly then said, "I order you to...sit down and drink more...yeah"

He shrugged then left her alone. She had to do something quick before they blow her cover and before Seifer gets his hands on her friends.

* * *

Rikku sat in front of Zell, Tidus and Squall as Seifer entered, he looked magnificent in those black robes. Rikku was hoping he would stack it again like last time. He smiled at her and she sneered at him. Rikku stood up then stared at him. He stopped in front of their cell then grinned evilly at them.

"Where are your little friends?" Rikku asked nastily.

Seifer clicked his fingers and a dozen soldiers came running up to him.

"Ohhhh" Rikku said sarcastically.

One of them unlocked their cell and Seifer walked in he pointed at Rikku and one of them came in and grabbed her by the arm and tugged. Zell immediately took Rikku's other arm.

"Let go arse hole" he grumbled.

"Shut up you wipe my granny's arse so what you talking about" Zell spat.

The soldier that was taking Rikku had black hair and light green eyes; he was wearing a black uniform and had a big moustache. He pulled Rikku so hard that she cried out in pain. Zell kicked him and grabbed Rikku and shoved her behind him. Tidus and Squall were standing up next to Zell ready to fight.

"Get them to the torture room Duke hanbery must be there already" Seifer murmured to one of them then walked off.

"You wanna fight? Then C'mon" Tidus yelled as four of them entered the cell.

"Exercising is good" Zell said jumping up and down and punching any one that came near him.

Tidus did a mini fly kick and one of them flew out of the cell.

"Now that gotta hurt" Tidus said grinning, "Ohh does it hurt?"

Rikku grabbed a bunch oh hay that was in the cell and shoved it in a tall dark man's mouth. She giggled then bit one of them.

"You don't want to mess with the rat," Zell advised.

Ten minutes later they threw the twelve of them in the cell and locked them up. Rikku was teasing them. She was poking her tongue at them. They whooped in laughter then was about to head out of the cell when three-dozen came charging at them.

* * *

Yuna watched in disgust as one of them snorted and his entire snort when into his wine. By now all of then were drunk or either asleep in the mess hall.

"Take that for trying to take my helm" Yuna whispered to the purple eyes man as she poured wine on his head. He mumbled but didn't wake. Yuna ran out of the mess hall and started to enter the dungeon when Seifer emerged. Yuna muttered curses then pretended to be drunk.

"Ah you pwetty lassie" Yuna said staggering towards him, "Drink with me".

"Sir Kaze" Seifer said. (A/n pwetty is not a spelling mistake lolz}

"You're my mummy? OOuh mummy I love you I want some milky" Yuna said as she pretended to fall to the ground.

"I'm not your mother" Seifer said quickly

"Not mummy? Must be sister!" Yuna said as she got up and swayed, "make my hair sisterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Good night to you Sir Kaze" Seifer said.

"Bye bye doggy" Yuna said waving at him then falling backwards and landed in a thump as if trying to convince him that she was really drunk. Seifer walked out and disappeared. Yuna got up then muttered "Stupid one" then dashed into the dungeon.

* * *

They were tied up against the wall in rows. A dirty looking man with one eye was talking to the soldiers. His hair was a mess and he got big pimples everywhere. Rikku flinched as she saw what was lying on the table. She saw a pilliwinkes (A/n pilliwinkes are this thing that crushes your hand shiver it's crazy) a sharp pointy stick and hot coals in the centre of the room. The men were taking out a large table and laid it in front of them.

"This as you could see is the torture table" the soldier smirked

"It could kill you in an instant" another one added showing them what looks to be a rope.

"Is that a rope" Zell asked trying hard not to laugh "Could kill us in an instant you're one crazy shit"

"No idiot" the soldier growled, "Watch"

He gripped the rope hard and it started hissing.

"Snake" Zell mumbled shivering.

He grinned then put it down on the table then whispered "have fun" and then closed the door behind them.

They were already getting uncomfortable and Rikku couldn't stop fidgeting. The rest soldiers turned and left them with the ugly man. He turned to them and grinned. Most of his teeth were broken or black and his shirt was all wet from his sweat. Rikku's eyes were twitching. The man did a little dance and the four of them stared at him in terror of his craziness.

"I'm I'm gonna cry" Rikku whispered to Zell.

Zell looked at her in terror and the man started speaking gibberish. Rikku was terrified, she had never seen man like him before and it scares her. He was carrying a whip in his hands and was singing to them. He got close to Rikku and yelled "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Rikku started whimpering.

"You stink" Rikku cried

He whipped her hands and she cried out in pain.

"Oi leave her alone," Zell yelled.

"Yeah you ugly monster" Squall spat.

"Scary chicken head" Tidus yelled.

He turned his head slowly towards them, his eyes burgling out in anger.

"You stupid boy" he spat angrily. They could see tears in the back of his eyes. Zell grinned then spoke in Janish to his friends. (A/n Janish is a language that we made up Lolz)

"Insult him more he looks like he is going to cry" Zell laughed in Janish

"My hands hurts" Rikku moaned in the same language

"C'mon girl we need your month" Squall spoke carefully because he only can talk little of Janish but can understand well.

"Look at that cow he is going to cry c'mon mouth power" Tidus grinned as he spoke in Janish.

The man stared at them furious he whipped all of them yelling "You talking about me?"

Rikku thought for a moment then yelled "You are like the hideous man I have ever seen, have anyone ever told you that?"

"Like hell yeah stupid ugly and mean"

"Yeah meanie meanie meanie chuck you in the bin" Zell sang

"Cause we know good is gonna win" Squall continued singing along

"You got the whip but we have the mouth" Tidus yelled

"Yeah so get lost you stupid cow," Rikku screamed.

The man held up his hands as though he surrendered he was whimpering and his eyes were dancing madly. He took out his sword and was about to strike Rikku with it when a person in armour came charging towards him and tackled him to the ground. He pushed the knight off him and pulled the knight's helmet.

"You arse hole" Yuna yelled, "I love that helmet!"

He tackled her and she fell flat her armour clanking as she did. He gave her a hard punch in the stomach and sent her flying to the other end of the room. All her friends were yelling out to her in terror and fear that the insane man is going to kill her. He drew his sword again and Yuna drew hers. She blocked him and all her friends cheered.

"Yuna hit under" Tidus yelled.

"Uh huh" Yuna said breathlessly as he drew his sword down her left arm.

Yuna kicked him hard in the stomach while her friends insulted him. Yuna did two cartwheels and grabbed a mace, she hit him in the head with it and he fell into a faint. She slumbered down breathlessly and blinked at her friends. Her friends didn't know that to say.

"Where the hell did you learn that from?" Rikku asked in amazement, she had forgotten the pain on her hand.

"The sword fighting from Tidus" Yuna said puffing as she grinned at him, "And the rest I have no idea".

Yuna pulled herself up and walked over to her friends she cut them loose and when Zell was about to say something she fell into a faint, Tidus caught her right in time before she hit the ground.

"She's wounded" Squall murmured.

They heard approaching footsteps and they all stared at the door.

* * *

we will update soon we love u all cyaz 


	13. Delia as Diana

Kitera: Hi everyone

Lil: Sup

Kitera: We would like to thx all the reviewers

Sorian: One day u will have a 100 reviews and thank you for reviewing

shaunamitchell: I know what you mean by school Lil and I have alot of test coming up

Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie: Lolz I love your fic and sorry about what is happenning to you cheer up

Lil: hmmm what you guys think of this chap?

Kitera: yeah i know there are alot of talking right?

* * *

Before they could move a man in armour was standing before them. He took off his helmet; his black hair was draped with sweat. His face brightened as he saw Rikku.

'Rikku!' he cried and ran towards her.

Rikku looked at him with recognition. 'Wakka,' she wrapped her arms around him.

'What are you doing here? Are you hurt? You better get out of here before Seifer's soldiers come.' Rikku didn't get to answer as Wakka kept on talking.

Zell looked at Wakka with dislike. 'Who are you?' he asked.

Rikku pushed him away as he tried to separate them, and fall down.

'What was that for?" Zell shouted.

Rikku looked at as if seeing him for the first time.

'This is my brother,' she told him without looking at Zell.

Zell's face relaxed. 'I see.'

'You better get out of here.' He grabbed Rikku's arm and they ran out of the door.

Tidus and Squall carried Yuna as she was still unconscious.

Zell followed after Rikku and Wakka.

They ran through the darken corridor, past the cell which were filled with misery people who paid no attention to them.

They didn't run into soldiers until they were nearly out of the cell where they bumped into two soldiers.

Wakka drew out his sword, 'Get out of here!' he cried as he slashed down the man. More soldiers were arriving. 'I'll deal with them!'

Rikku didn't want to leave her brother along but Zell grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away.

"This way,' Squall said, using his magic to light up the darken corridor.

They saw light ahead.

Tidus was getting tired of carrying Yuna. He was having trouble keeping up.

'What is this place?' Zell said.

They must have arrived at a forest for trees were surrounding the area. Birds could be heard and lakes were splashing.

'Never mind where we are, find a place where we could rest,' Tidus said, leaning against a tree trunk, breathing heavily.

Yuna woke up. She felt softness under her. As her eyes adjusted to the darken area she saw that the wall was like a tree trunk. Grass was surrounding the area.

She stood up and waked out of the tree trunk. She looked up and saw that she was inside the huge tree.

There were trees and a lake. Flowers were surrounding the huge trees.

She picks it up but it melted as she touches it.

'Weird,' she muttered.

She wondered where the others were.

She walked bit further and heard voices.

'Stupid. You supposed to pick this flower.'

'How do you know? It not likes you an expert of herbs.'

'Will you shut up already?'

Yuna smiled. She realized that it was Rikku and Zell having a fight. To her it's like they like each other.

She started forward but then realized that she was still wearing the soldier's uniform. It was stained with blood. She walked to a nearby lake and looked at herself.

Her face was dirty. Her hair was a mess and blood was covering the black uniform.

She began to wash herself.

'Yuna?' It was Rikku's. 'Thank goodness you are awake. You been sleeping for three days,' Rikku exclaimed.

'Three days?" Yuna cried and turned to her friend.

Rikku nodded and smile. 'You need new clothes.' Rikku handed her a bag.

She opened it and took out a tunic and breeches.

'So where are we?' Yuna asked, once she finished dressing.

'Enchanted forest?' Rikku said. 'The truth is we don't know,' Rikku said quickly when Yuna gave her a stared.

'So I guess we better find a way out of here. Remember we need to find Seifer.'

Rikku nodded and looked at the lake.

Seifer stood at the torture room looking angry. 'So tell me where is the others?'

'Eat me,' Wakka spat.

Seifer wiped his face and smile. 'You got some nerve.' Seifer kicked him.

'Tell me,' Seifer pulled his hair back.

Wakka looked back, smiling. Wakka was dripping with blood. His hair was a mess, dripping with sweat.

Back at the corridor he was winning.

_This is too easy, _he thought. When he thought he was winning a blast shot through him and he saw Seifer advancing him.

He points a finger at Wakka. Pain shot through him. 'Take him to the torture room.'

He was tied up with a rope to hold him.

Wakka spat at Seifer again. 'Go to hell Seifer.'

Seifer punched him on the nose.

'Lock him here for the night. Don't do anything to him.' Seifer said glaring at his men. They retreated.

'I will deal with you later.' He said to Wakka and left the room.

'My Lord,' a woman voice was heard.

'Delia,' Seifer voice softened.

'I have found them.' Wakka head jerked upwards and he strained to hear.

'Where are they?' Seifer said, happily.

'

They are in the Darken Forest.'

Seifer laughed. 'Excellent. Now we need to bring them here.'

'Let me do it my lord.'

'Very well.' They left.

Wakka listened until they were out of earshot then he began to take out his dagger from his pocket and begin to work.

'How long do we have to walk?' Rikku complained, after they had been going around the entire forest.

'How would I know stupid.' Zell said.

'You are the one who is leading us, idiot.'

'At least I know the way.'

Rikku laughed, 'Excuse me but correct me if I'm wrong. I think we passed this huge tree about twice and I saw that lake for the tenths time.'

Zell flustered.

'She got a point you know,' Squall whispered to Zell.

'Shut up already.'

They sat down on a log.

'I don't get it. I never seen or heard this forest before.'

'Because it is Seifer's forest,' Rikku suggested. 'Are you dumb or plain stupid?'

Zell stand up. 'What with you bitch?'

'Looks who talking? The guy who got us lost.'

'You think you are smart, don't you.'

'At least I'm not dumb unlike someone.' Rikku crossed her arms and looked away from him.

'And that someone is who?'

'Duh. Isn't it obvious?'

Zell turned crimson red then looked away.

Yuna sighed.

'Let's retrace out steps,' Yuna suggested.

'Excuse me. Are you lost?'

They turned and standing before them was a beautiful girl.

Her hair was golden, fanning around her. Her blue eyes looked at with curiosity. Her cheeks were rosy and the birds seem to sing around as her approach forward.

'Beautiful,' Zell muttered and Rikku looked at him. His face seems to be enchanted to her beauty.

Rikku felt a swarm of jealousy as Zell walked forward and took her hand and kiss it lightly.

'Are you from around here?" Yuna asked.

'Yes,' she said.

'But isn't this forest belonging to Seifer?" Rikku said pushing Zell away from her.

'No, no. this forest is theâ€.light forest.' She said smiling.

Rikku frowned. She doesn't trust this woman.

'What is your name?' Zell said taking her hand once more.

'De-Diana,' she said.

'Diana,' he murmured.

Rikku frown deepened. 'You said that you could help us?'

'Why yes. But why don't you rest at my house. It isn't far from here.'

Rikku about to protest but Zell said yes before she could answer.

They walked through the forest. Rikku looking at Diana with such dislike. 'Here we are,' they emerged from a bush and a house appeared. It wasn't big but very homey.

Roses were lined around the footpaths and vines covered the house.

Inside was warm and comfy. A fireplace was lit and they were feeling welcome. Rikku was watching Zell chattering to Diana feeling jealous. Yuna sat next to Tidus and they were talking about something, Squall sat there emotionless.

_Something is wrong_ Squall thought _she's evil and I'm sure_

'Here is some tea,' as Diana handed Rikku the cup Rikku refused and decided to accidentally spilled the tea on Diana.

Some forced must have pushed her back as she tried to bring her hand and hit the cup on Diana's face. She excused herself and went to the bathroom, feeling stupid.

She washed her face, which was burning red.

Yuna and the others seem to like Diana, especially Zell. Why can't she like her? _Because she was jealous? _

Rikku shook her head.

She dried her face and walked out of the room.

She stood there in shock.

The others were lying still when she returned. But Zell and Diana. Zell and Diana were kissing.

She watches as Zell closed his eyes. His lips were locked against Diana; his hand was by his side like he was frozen.

Zell fell to the ground.

Diana looked around and laid her eyes upon Rikku.

'Rikku,' she started forward.

'NO!' she screamed.

Zell opened his eyes.

* * *

Please read and review and thank you..... we will update soon Hugz


	14. Gippal

Kitera: heyz!

Lil: hi everyone

Kitera: okay sorry for not updating for a while it just that....

Lil:We have been so busy but don't worry

Kitera: holiday soon hehhhehe

Lil: We would like to thx all the reviewerz

Kitera: And they are:

**Snow-Pretear**: thx for reviewing ur the best!

eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva: Sis plz post ur next chap and thx for reviewing

Sorian: U like Delia aye? hahahha wonder if u like her in this chap

shaunamitchell: Keep going with ur fic ur going great!

WarriorHina: thxz for reviewing sis

Lil: Enjoy!

* * *

Delia who is pretending to be the innocent Diana thrust the mini dagger into Rikku's hands then pretended to fall to the ground. Rikku looked horrified at Zell who face was reddening in anger. Diana started sobbing. Rikku was gawking at Diana.

"Why do you hate me Rikku...?" Diana sobbed.

"I...you...bitch" Rikku started as every one started to wake up.

They all looked at Rikku to Zell then to Diana.

Zell helped Delia up and she hung onto him sobbing quietly.

"Rikku I thought you knew better you let your jealousy get the better of you" Zell whispered coldly.

Tears stung Rikku's eyes she dropped the dagger and sank to her knees and she could almost sworn that she saw Diana grinning.

"Zell Dincht" Rikku started, "You have gone too far, THIS BITCH HERE WAS ABOUT TO KILL ME YOU IDIOT", by now Rikku was screaming, tears running down her eyes.

"Don't call her a bitch you slut" Zell snapped.

"I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID COW GO LET HER KILL YOU FOR ALL I CARE!"

Rikku yelled as she pulled the door open and dashed out and into the forest.

Yuna started after her and Squall followed. Tidus sat there and stared at Zell and Diana. He didn't know what had happened and why Rikku for Diana looked upset. Tidus scratched his head then looked up at Zell.

* * *

Rikku ran as far as she can, she didn't know where she was going nor did she care. She didn't know why it hurt so much. She could hear Yuna's voice in the distant but she didn't care. She hated Zell; she hated Diana and she felt like dying. By now she can no longer hear Yuna or Squall calling her. She was no longer in the clearing but in the middle of the forest, lost... and alone. She tripped over a rock and went flying to the ground. Tears stung her eyes again; she picked herself up and leaned on a big tree. Her knees were bleeding and her hands were bruised. She began to cry, tears running down her eyes.

"Wakka..." Rikku sobbed, "I need you now..."

Her tears trickled down her cheeks and her heart was full of sorrow.

"Mother...." Rikku sobbed, "Take me with you...take me to where you are...I want to die...I hate this pain...please".

She buried her face in her hands as it began to rain. The rain poured down and soaked her through. She was shivering and she was cold.

"Rikku?" said a male voice.

Rikku looked up at a young man with spiky blond hair, wearing golden armour and breeches. His eyes were a dark brown and he has a beautiful smile. (A/n Not sure what is Gippal eye colour is)

"Gippal" Rikku sobbed as he pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong? Where's your brother?" he asked her gently.

Rikku shook her head. He looked down at her wounded knee then picked her up.

"I'll take you back to our camp...Okay?" he asked as he carried her.

Rikku nodded then wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulders she then closed her eyes gently as he started to carry her to his camp.

* * *

Yuna sank down on her knees and began to cry. Squall looked at her horrified.

"Yuna...please don't cry...you're scaring me" Squall started but that made her cry harder.

"Rikku is scared of being alone...she's scared of the dark" Yuna sobbed, "Its all Diana's fault...she drugged us and I know it!"

"You do? But how? You're not a Sorceress" Squall began and he thanked god when Yuna stopped crying.

"Of the taste of the tea...but I was too late already because I already drank it" Yuna started as she picked herself up.

"What now? I hope Rikku's alright..." Squall muttered.

* * *

Zell was still comforting Diana and Tidus sat there not knowing what to do...go look for Yuna and the others to stay her and wait for them to come back. Diana seemed innocent to him and he wouldn't believe that she would harm anyone, but Rikku on the other hand was rough. Tidus glanced at Zell with jealousy, Diana in his best friend's arms while he sat there looking at them. Tidus brightens when he saw Yuna and Squall running back to Diana's cottage, Squall was pounding madly at the door and Tidus opened it. They both were wet and Yuna looked into Tidus's eyes. They stared at each other and Tidus heart filled with compassion and passion. Diana started coughing really loud and their gaze broke.

"Tidus we couldn't find Rikku" Yuna said quickly, "And it's getting dark"

Zell looked up his eyes full of concern then as Diana touched his cheeks his eyes snapped back down and they gaze at each other. Squall frowned the pretended to cough.

"Rikku might be in trouble" he pointed out to Zell, "Don't you even care?"

Zell ignored Squall's question.

"Lets go, leave him with that witch" Squall snapped

Zell stood up furiously then yelled, "What did you call her?"

"A Witch!" Squall yelled back

As Zell was about to advance towards Squall ready to punch him Tidus stopped him

"Calm down Zell man" Tidus grumbled.

"You're just jealous Tidus I can see it in your eyes, just because Diana love me and not you" Zell snapped at his friend.

"WHAT?!?" Tidus yelled in disbelief as he pushed his friend back.

Zell pushed Tidus back hard and Tidus landed at punch on Zell's cheeks. By now the two of them were sprawling on the floor punching and kicking each other.

"Okay I admit it I was jealous when she chose you but so what" Tidus yelled "But now...I know who I really love and that's Yuna"

Yuna and Diana were stunned by what Tidus had said.

"Liar!" Zell yelled as he punched Tidus's right cheeks.

Tidus strangled Zell then said "Still fight like shit, still fight like shit"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Zell yelled as he flung Tidus off him.

Tidus landed right next to Squall feet and he sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Yuna helped him up and the three of them Squall, Tidus and Yuna started out the door.

"Rikku's right, let him die" Squall muttered as he supported the injured Tidus out the cottage and into the forest. The rain had stopped and the three of them took their belongings and headed to find Rikku.

* * *

By now it was totally dark and Rikku sat next to Gippal grinning at a quarter her brother's army.

They had cooked her food and made a place for her to sleep, she wore their clothes although it was far too big for her.

Rikku explained what had happened when she left home with Yuna and all the wild adventure they had been through, they laughed but Rikku's attitude changed as she got to where Wakka had saved them and the new girl Diana and how Zell didn't believe her.

Tears were started to swell up in her eyes but Gippal laid a hand on her shoulders and she smiled at him.

"Let that Gell guy believe but we know that our little Rikku won't even hurt a fly" One of Gippal's good friend remarked. Rikku laughed.

* * *

Tidus, Yuna and Squall walked silently to the heart of the forest in hope to find Rikku but it was getting late and they decided to stop for a rest. They were starting to get anxious and Yuna couldn't stop fidgeting. Tidus made a fire and Squall went to set up camp. Yuna had an eerie feeling that something bad is going to happen. She rubbed her arm and looked around her and she knew someone was watching her.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked.

"N-nothing"

She heard footsteps and then a troop of men that was dressed in blue and golden uniform surrounded them. Tidus drew his sword and stood protectively in front of Yuna while Squall was getting ready to cast his magic.

* * *

Well did u like this chap? sorry its a bit short.....

Kitera: Plz dun hate Zell....

Lil: Kit!

we will update soon


	15. Princess of Bluewind

  
  
Lil- hi sorry for keeping you waiting for so long on this chap 

kitera: Yup...forgive us for making you guys wait

we have two questions for you guys the first one is

1; who is your fav character in this story?

2. what does Occ mean?

Lil- anyway hope you don't kill us

Kitera: We would like to thx the best pplz in the whole the reviewerz

Lil- these people are...

Kitera: the best and they are:

_**Sorian:**_ love you! the best!

**_Crissy:_** Thx crissy ur the best caz in the world (Kit wink)

**_Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie :_** love your fic and love you keep it up

**_eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva:_** dunno wat to you without ya sis

**_shaunamitchell:_** update soon really love your story  
**_WarriorHina:_** thx sis!

**_snow.fantasy:_** hmm to ur question "How did you guys do it?" well we combine our brain

Kitera: LOLZ lil ur so funni... oh snow.fantasy wat happened to your other fic the one with the new girl i loved that one!

Lil: Enjoy!

* * *

'Who's goes there?' asked Tidus.

The soldiers step aside as a tall and muscular walked through. He has black hair, which was tied back. He has a stern face that would make anyone fall silent.

His voice was low as he spoke, "How dare you enter King Virgule's forest,' his voice was so loud that it birds flown out of their nest with distress.

'Tell your king that he owes nothing,' Tidus spat.

The man's face flush purple and he drew his heavy sword out of his scabbard. It was longer then himself and Tidus was surprise that a man like him could hold a sword that heavy and long.

'You better watch your mind boy. You wouldn't want to make me angry.'

"Try me,' Tidus said.

'Tidus, you sound like Zell,' Yuna whispered.

'Do I? Damn him for making me like him,' Tidus whisper back.

'You want me to put them to sleep so we can escape?' Squall asked.

'Yeah. Especially the big tough guy"

Squall nodded and started to chant something that neither of them could understand.

"What are you babbling about? Probably a way to escape,' he laugh. But his laugh was cut off as he froze. He looks at Yuna neck. There was a necklace of a symbol of a snake.

'Where did you get that?' he started forward but Tidus held him back.

'What are you doing?" Tidus ask angrily.

'That the Virgule's symbol. You must be-' he bowed and everyone follows.

Yuna look at him dumbstruck.

'Princess of Bluewind we have found you. You must come back to the palace.'

'A princess? What are you talking about? I'm no princess,' she looks at the man's head as he kept his head low.

'But the necklace you have there only the true princess has it.'

Squall stopped chanting and looks at Yuna confusedly.

'I swear I do not know what he talking about.' Yuna said, innocently.

'Come princess. There is a lot to explain. They may come too.' He said without much looking at them.

* * *

Rikku lean in towards Gippal. His arms were wrapped around her waist and they were sleeping outside the starry night. It was cold tonight and all was quiet.

The guys were teasing about Rikku and Gippal but they didn't care.

As she felt his warmth she could forgot about everything, especially Zell and Diana.

'Are you cold, Rikku,' Gippal asked.

'No,' she said snuggling closer to him.

He smile and kiss her on the cheek.

The next morning they were getting ready to move when they heard a crisis.

'Is she here?' the voice sound familiar that Rikku cried out with happiness.

She hugs Wakka so hard that he almost choke if Gippal didn't her away from the grasp.

"What happens to you Wakka? What took you so long to get out of the dreaded castle?'

'Long story,' he said, breathless. His clothes were ragged, his hair was a mass of dirt and his face was covered with blood.

A man handed him a bottle of water, which he gulp it all down. He was then seated and told them how he was capture to how he escapes.

'That is so unfair. He hit you and punches just because we escape.' Rikku said angrily once he finishes telling them.

'Don't worry. It will take them awhile to find me,' he looks around. 'Where are your friends?'

'Hmph,' she walks away.

'Hey where are you going?" Wakka said.

'Long story mate,' Gippal said.

'But then I need to tell her something. Rikku is there a lady you met in the forest?" he shouted after her. She stopped and turns.

'Yes. So what.'

'Did she seduce your friend?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh dear me.' Wakka said, standing up. 'Your friends are in real trouble. She is one of Seifer.

"No wonder. She tried to kill me when she put Yuna, Squall and Tidus to sleep.'

'We must warn him.' He said, walking towards her and urge her to follow him.

She didn't move. 'No way. He can have her for all I care.'

'But this is Seifer we talking about.'

'So?'

'You can't change her mind Wakka.'

'Exactly,' Rikku gave Gippal a warming smile.

'This is stupid. You want to kill Seifer or not?'

'Yes, to avenge or parents death.'

'Then do as I say,'

"Seifer is gay!" Rikku muttered

* * *

'So how am I a princess?' They were given a horse each to ride. Yuna and Lord Shirwaka were riding in front.

'You were capture by your stepmother,'

'I have a stepmother?'

'Yes. Your mother died when you were young,'

'So how come I don't know anything about this?'

'You were too young, remember? How could you have notice?'

'But I don't know anything about being a princess.'

'Don't worry. With all the training you will be a princess in a week and the wedding with Prince Christopher-'

'Marriage?' Tidus said with a shock.

'Yes. King Virgule and King Varqulle already plan your wedding ever since you were born. But with your disappearance we decided to cancel your wedding with Prince Christopher.'

'Why didn't you?'

'Because we found you and the wedding must go on.'

'I wish you didn't,' Yuna muttered. She looks at Tidus which he fell silent after the talk about marrying the prince. Squall was also quiet but then he is always like this.

They past the forest in a steady. There were about thirty soldiers, all young and handsome. Some were friendly. They stop for a rest by a lake. As they were about to leave they heard someone running towards them. The soldiers quickly get into position and ready to attack.

A boy in blonde hair emerges from the bushes.

'Zell?" Yuna and Tidus asked in amazement.

'Yuna? Tidus? What you guys doing here?'

'We about to say the same. Where's Diana?' Tidus asked coldly. He wasn't about to be friendly with Zell. Not yet.

'Dead,' he said flatly. 'Where's Rikku?'

'She dead? But how?'

"Kong fu chop her to death that stupid bitch used a spell me" Zell started but then he frowned, "Where's Rikku?"

Yuna paled and Squall looked at his feet, then a tall young man with copper hair, dark sapphire eyes walked up to Yuna and took her hands.

"My darling I have finally found you" he said kissing her hand and that made Tidus's fist itch.

"First of all" Yuna snapped, "You didn't find me that big hairy dude did, and second of all I'm not going to marry you...cause I'm already married to him"

As Yuna said that she pointed at the dopey blonde but cute boy who name is Tidus. Tidus looked up at her then cleared his throat.

"Yeah that she err her she my wife" Tidus said wrapping his arms around her.

"But you will still have to take princess lessons" the big fellow that found her called.

Yuna moaned and spotted Christopher glaring at Tidus. Zell how ever was packing his bag and arming himself with weapons.

"Where you going?" Tidus asked

"Finding my rat before she get killed" Zell replied and didn't noticed that her used the word "My".

Yuna smiled then said "I'll come with you"

"Not you're not, you're going to Bluewind" the hairy dude said as Yuna frowned at him.

"I'll go with him" Squall suggested, "And we will meet you guys at Bluewind"

Tidus nodded.

* * *

Rikku sat there staring at Gippal as he sharpened his sword, he was smiling at her and she was humming a song that Zell had taught her but she didn't realised that she was. Wakka was snoring under a tree and the rest of the troops were trying to catch a rabbit.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Gippal asked her as he smiled

Before Rikku could reply Diana appeared, she was wounded and had two black eyes. Rikku stood up as she smiled at her. Rikku's heartbeat quickened.

Where was Zell? Oh god she must have killed him Diana walked closer to her and Rikku screamed but Gippal didn't hear. Diana must have used a spell on him. In her hands she held a knife. Rikku took a step back, she didn't have anything to defend herself and the insane look that Diana was giving her almost made her cry. She leapt at her and the whole forest echoed as Rikku screamed.

* * *

we will update soon! you guys are the best? wat u think of this chap? 


	16. Vultures and Gippal

Kitera: Okay I'm sorry if you don't like this chap

Lil: yeah because we both been busy and we sort of rushed it

Kitera: anywayz tell us what ya think okay?

Lil: and perhaps you guys would like to read our other fic "Love is painful" in the Tamora Pierce section

Kitera: and now to our reviewers

Lil: The best people in the world

Kitera: and they are

**_yunie-star-tidus-cutie:_** oh ok thx for ur review and update ur fic soon! (hugz)

**_shaunamitchell_****** thx for ur review and update update update i love ur story

**_Sorian_****** Ahah i though Delia was ur fav and Squall as ur fav caught us off guard anywayz ur the best!

**snow.fantasy:** Love all your fics! and thx for the review

**_eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva:_**Lol we might say this 100000 times THX for ur support and encouragement!

* * *

Zell and Squall made their way through the forest but suddenly stopped when they heard a scream and at once they knew who it was...Rikku. 

"C'mon Squall" Zell said as he dashed towards the scream.

They ran and ran Zell was in front and Squall was just behind him and then Zell suddenly stopped and Squall smashed right into him. Zell went flat on the ground with Squall on top on him.

"Dear Lord May thee punish thou Squall for ramming into thee rat rescuer" Zell muttered as he helped Squall up.

"Ah hell I sound like an old man damn Tidus!" Zell muttered

"Tidus is an old man?" Squall asked, "No wonder he looks so young"

"Damn Squall...you're so smart!" Zell said excitedly

(A/n both of them are being sarcastic lolz)

They heard another scream and this time Zell and Squall ran faster then finally they found Rikku sprawling on the ground with Diana laughing. Rikku was holding her stomach on where Diana had stabbed her.

"You crazy retard" Rikku yelled, as Diana was about to advance towards her.

"NO!" Zell yelled as he tackled Diana and was about to give her a hard punch when Diana said, "I thought you don't hit girls"

Zell swore as he watched Squall pull Rikku to safety. Zell scanned around him then spotted Wakka sleeping, this blonde guy sharpening his sword and the whole troops catching a rabbit. He didn't understand why they didn't help Rikku. Diana lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. Zell pushed her off him.

"Bind her," he yelled at Squall as he held both of Diana's hands behind her back

Squall muttered something and Diana's hand and feet were tied together and she was gagged.

Zell smiled at her then said, "We could have had something special but you're one crazy arse bitch!"

Gippal and the others finally came free from the spell that Delia had cast and rushed towards Rikku. Gippal cradled her in his arms.

"Sweetie what happened?" Gippal asked as he touched her wound.

Zell looked at Rikku then asked "You're brother?"

She shook her head and Zell pulled Gippal away from her then snapped, "What are you doing?"

"I thought you Kong fu chopped her to death" Squall whispered into Zell's ear.

"Later" Zell growled as he picked Rikku up then his voice grew firm "We are going to Bluewind now"

They all mounted on their horses and Wakka gave Zell and Squall each a horse, Squall did what he can to stop Rikku's bleeding but it was deep and he was afraid that she couldn't make it through the night. Wakka rode ahead of them with is sister in his arms and Diana rode with Squall.

"Make sure she doesn't use any magic" Zell said as he mounted "Nah better blind her"

Diana looked at him is horror and Zell tied a cloth in front of her eyes.

* * *

"That guy is my father?" Yuna asked Lord Shirwaka as they entered to the great hall. 

"No your Father passed away two month ago he is your brother King Virgule" he whispered to her.

"Weird name" Yuna muttered.

"Your majesty" Lord Shirwaka announced, "We have found the lost Princess of Bluewind, Princess Yuna Heta de mata"

"Hete de mata?" Yuna said in disbelief and then everyone looked at her "what?"

"My sister?" he asked then he ran to hug her "Welcome home"

Yuna patted him on the back. He looked just light her with brown hair and the beautiful green eyes, his skin is as fair as hers.

"As you can see your highness she need Princess lessons" Lord Shirwaka said

"Yes clean her up and take her to Lady Halita for princess lessons" he said to the two maid.

Yuna was led by the two maids and she looked back at Tidus who looked like he was about to follow her. She was led out of the hall and then she was gone from his sight. Tidus sighed. Lord Shirwaka was speaking to Yuna's brother in a low voice and Virgule was looking at Tidus with mischief in his eyes.

"Come Tidus" Virgule said as he beckoned him to the library. The two of them entered the great library and it looked magnificent the wall was decorated with many colours and the beautiful golden books were stacked neatly on the shelf.

"Shirwaka told me that you betrothed my sister is that true?" he asked was his eyes danced in mischief.

Damn it! What should I say? What would Yuna say?

"Well no...not yet...but..." Tidus began

Virgule smiled then asked, "You're of Royal blood?"

Tidus nodded then said "Prince of Bervenia"

Virgule nodded as he smiled, he liked this man but he had already promised his sister to Christopher then he grinned.

"Do you love my sister?" he suddenly asked

Tidus was taken aback but his question and he could feel himself turning red he nodded then said, "Yes I do".

* * *

"No don't cross your legs Princess" the woman that wore a pale purple gown with dark green eyes and dark skin told her. 

Yuna sighed then said, "Don't you see Halita I'm no Princess I'm just...Yuna"

"But princess you are the Princess of Bluewind you had the necklace and the Bluewind sign" Halita said

"You mean this?" Yuna asked as she lifted her sleeve and revealed a lioness"

Halita nodded then said, "Don't you remember anything? Don't you remember me? Your brother? Your mother?"

Memories flooded through her of her happy childhood and how she got separated from her family and Halita the woman that looked after her and nursed her and cheered her up every time she felt sad. Tears were forming in her eyes as she hugged the older woman.

"I remember you" Yuna whispered

"Welcome home Princess" Halita whispered as she returned the hug.

* * *

"Cold" Rikku murmured as the whole companions stopped for a rest that night. Rikku was growing paler by the minute. Zell took off his tunic and laid it gently on her. It was awfully quiet right now and it felt so uncomfortable. Zell cursed as screeching sounds appeared and then what seemed to look like big vultures attacked them. 

"Obviously looking for food," Wakka muttered, "Men bows and arrows".

Wakka's army took aim at the creatures but they were too many off them, one of them scooped up Rikku and took off, Zell looked horrified.

"Oh no you don't" he yelled as he grabbed onto the Vulture's feet and was also lifted into the air. He could hear Wakka shouting orders and to Zell's amazement a man was sitting on the vulture with Rikku's in his arms. Then moonlight shone onto the man's face and it was Gippal.

* * *

sooo was this chap okay? i hope it is....forgive us if you don't enjoy this chap 


	17. The duel

Kitera: Hello!

Lil: heyz! sorry for the delay of this chap caz...

Kitera: we had some problemz but anywayz we did managed

lil: now the reviewers

Kitera: ehehe they are all the best!

Sorian

yunie-star-tidus-cutie

eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva

shaunamitchell

crissy

snow.fantasy

Lil: lolz enjoy

* * *

"Are you mad" Yuna yelled as Tidus entered her bedchamber and closed the door behind him. Yuna sat herself stubbornly on her new soft bed that was covered in a fine layer of silk.

"I'll be fine" Tidus said, "Probably take him down in the first blow"

Yuna looked at him then said "He is the best knight in Bluewind he can kill two trolls at the same time, you can't duel him I won't let you".

"When did you start caring?" Tidus asked trying not to grin.

"I...I always care, I started caring from the day I was born" Yuna snapped as she touched her new gown.

"You started caring for me since you were born man you must love me a lot" Tidus said smiling.

Yuna flushed red and then when she couldn't reply she simply took her shoes off and threw it at him, it hit his head and Yuna giggled. Yuna turned to look at him and found him staring at her then they were gawking at each other. When Yuna couldn't take it anymore she ran into his arms and she held her tight. She rested her head on his shoulders and she stroked her head.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too" Yuna whispered, "Please Tidus don't let him kill you".

As she said that tears came from her eyes.

"I have loss so much and I don't know where Rikku is and Zell and Squall might be in danger I can't lose you too," she murmured as she touched his cheeks.

"I promise I won't leave you" Tidus voice came in a soft whisper

* * *

Zell grip tightened on the vulture's feet. He didn't understand what was happening why is Gippal on the hawk with Rikku? Why had the hawks attacked them? And what the hell is Gippal up to?

"Hey! Gayppal" Zell yelled

"It's Gippal" Gippal replied, "I thought this might be a faster way to get to Bluewind"

"Aha! So you thought killing us is a faster way to get to Bluewind and god! My friend is back there!" Zell yelled now remembering Squall.

"I'll explain later" Gippal said as he patted the vulture

"I'm cold Zell" he heard Rikku murmured.

* * *

Tidus was given instructions on how to duel. He was to stay at a room next to the duelling stadium and waited until dusk arrived to duel with Christopher. Yuna was to watch the whole event, sitting next to her brother. Tidus could still feel the warmth when they hugged. That gave him hope.

'Yo, you are to challenge Prince Christopher now.' The guard said lazily.

He opened the locked room and step aside as Tidus walked through passing the yawning guard. Candles, flickering at the walls, lighted the corridor. He arrived at a large wooden door and opened by two strong muscular guards who looked bored.

Tidus shield his eyes from the bright light inside the stadium and heard uproar as he step in. Yuna wore a pink gown and lots of jewellery. Unfortunately Christopher was flirting with her, leaning against the wall. Yuna looked at him as if he has three horns and big feets. Tidus frowned and tapped him the shoulder. He turned and stumbles back as Tidus punch him on the face. Several girls screamed while the men shouted with glee. Tidus made a face.

'Is he a human or a rock?" he clutches his hand and dance around. Yuna giggled.

"Kick his arse for me Honey" Yuna said as she got to her feet and reached out for Tidus, their hands touched and they smiled. Christopher kicked Tidus on the shin and Tidus howled in pain clutching his leg.

"Hey!" Yuna yelled as she tried to hit Christopher, she took her servant's shoe and threw it on Christopher's head.

"Sorry Sandra, I'll get you a new pair," Yuna murmured to her servant and her servant smiled back.

"Good aim my lady"

'Let the fight begin!' King Virgule said, without a care that Christopher was hurt and Tidus was screaming in pain. Tidus drew out his sword as Christopher stood in a fighting position. 'This is for you my darling, Yuna!' he said charging towards Tidus.

'I'm not yours and never will!' she cried making a fist at him. King Virgule has to pull her back and told her that she was acting unladylike. She sat back glaring at her brother.

Tidus sidestepped and Christopher missed. 'Too slow,' Tidus smirk. Christopher flushed red and drew out his sword. He slashes at Tidus but each time he would move aside. Then when Tidus was not looking Christopher lunged in and slashed him on the arm. Tidus clutch his bloody arm while Yuna cried in protest.

"Tidus! Tidus are you okay?' he nodded and dodged Christopher attack. Christopher smirks and blew a kiss towards Yuna. 'When I finish this darling we will make arrangement for our wedding.'

'For crying out loud I'm not-' but before she could finish Virgule put a hand around her mouth to stop her from talking.

Christopher went under Tidus and punches him on the stomach. Tidus fell, clutching his stomach in pain. Without another look he walked over to Yuna and held out his hand for her to take.

"Now my beloved we shall arrange our marriage", he bent down to kiss hand but before his lips could touch her, he was knocked unconscious. Tidus held his sword up.

'You didn't kill him did you?' Virgule asked.

Tidus shook his head. 'Use the hilt of the sword.' he said, wincing.

Yuna walked over to him holding him as he staggered.

'I'll be all right. Just need to rest.'

* * *

Squall looked up at Zell that was dangling from the vulture.

"Hey! Let go I'll catch you" Squall yelled.

Zell didn't seemed to hear, Wakka walked up to him then said, "He'll be fine, and probably some broken bones but won't be dead"

Squall turned to look at Rikku's brother the said, "Hope he doesn't die cause I want at least one crazy friend".

Wakka smirked then said, "C'mon they'll be fine Gippal is on one of them I hope I didn't hurt any one _his_ vultures".

Squall frowned for a moment then said, "We better get to Bluewind"

Wakka nodded then raised his voice "C'mon men pack your things"

* * *

Yuna frowned as she watched Tidus sleep. He was bruised all over and she blamed herself. She touched his face and he opened his eyes.

"I'm fine my love" Tidus whispered as he winced at the pain.

Yuna bent down and kissed him then she stood up.

"I'll get you something to eat," She said as she left the room.

Tidus watched her leave then closed his eyes again but it wasn't long before he heard her squealed in delight.

"Zell" he heard her saying then she sounded worried, "I'll get the healers".

Tidus sat up with a groan as Zell with Rikku in his arms and a blonde haired man entered.

"Rikku?" Tidus asked, "What happened?"

"If a healer is not here soon I fear she won't be able to make it" the blonde haired man whispered as Tidus got off his bed so that Zell could lay Rikku there.

"She will make it" Zell whispered, "She has to"

* * *

So......did u like it?


	18. Message from kitera and Lil

**Okay people we need your permission so that you could be in Chap 18 caz we got plans and if you want to be in it we need you to tell us your.**

**_Gender_**

**_Age_**

**_And how you wish to look in our fic and you can make it up eg: red hair_**

**_Name (Keep it as short as possible for example: "Clara")_**

**_Please tell us in your review ASAP caz we need to write the chap! Thankz_**

Love: Kitera and Lil


	19. Dead End

Kitera: heyz how are u all doing?

Lil: Sup ok tell us wat u think of this fic ok?

Kitera: And if you have any complaint please tell us straight away

Lil: Yup yup so we can fix it

Kitera: this chap and probably the next two are gonna have us and u guys in it

Lil: uhuh caz we are trying finish things off quickly

Kitera: Now to the reviewers the best peaple in the world

Lil: And they are:

**_Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie (Yup you did it correctly)_**

**_Sorian_**

**_eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva_**

_**shaunamitchell (hmm a little worried abt ya caz u didn't update ur fic in a long time)**_

_**snow.fantasy ( Same goes for ya)**_

Kitera: Enjoy!

* * *

They seven of them stood where they are. Six soldiers that are wearing black uniforms surrounded them; the two Princess of Bluewind stared at them as they backed back to their friends. But lucky for them they have three male knights with them. One was a red head and tanned skin wearing black armour, the other two looked similar with only different eye colour.

One soldier grabbed the younger Princess by the hair and yanked her towards him. One of the Knight yelled in protest saying, "Let her go you bum face"

He laughed as he cut off her long brown braided hair She wailed as she kicked him in the stomach and jumped onto him and started choking him.

"You know how long it took me to grow this hair?" She demanded as she held the long braided hair in front of him and shoved it to his face.

"Kit!" Lil yelled as a soldier grabbed her arm.

"My hair!" Kitera yelled biting the soldier on the arm. The red headed Knight gave a huge blow on the soldier that was on his right and the older Princess ran towards her sister kicking the soldier that was yanking her younger sister by the arm.

Aerofae, the princess's best friend did 12 somersaults and fly kicked a soldier towards a tree. An electric blue haired girl with dark red lips, black eye shadows and wearing gothic clothes yelped in glee as she tripped another soldier.

The red headed Knight and the other two knight stabbed one soldier in the stomach and did it again to the other one. Everyone watched in awe as the three of them fought off the remaining soldiers.

"Why you cut my hair for?" Kitera demanded as she frowned at him, "It took me 6 years you know! SIX YEARS!!!!!!"

The other 5 soldiers were either dead or badly injured. Nealan plucked Kitera off the man

"What you want to do with that one?" Nealan asked pointing to the one that cut off the Princess's hair. She frowned at his as he planted a kiss on her cheek, "I like your hair like this". He ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair.

"I say we feed them to the Spidrens" a red headed girl with unusual purple eyes said.

He looked horrified. The younger Princess smiled as she stood next to her sister, Lil.

"Not yet Aerofae" Kitera said smiling wickedly.

"Oh no you're no thinking what I'm think are you?" Lil asked her sister.

"Oh yes, no cut my hair and get away with it, I say we shave him bold!" Kitera said as she laughed, "Sorian would you like to do the honour?"

Sorian grinned then said, "My pleasure".

But before either of them could move they heard more footsteps.

"Run!" Aerofae gasped. They all obeyed and when Lil turned to look what it was, it was two troops of soldiers.

"Get em!" one yelled.

The five of them were yelling, screaming or cursing as they ran.

**Back at the palace**

Yuna came back with two healers, 5 maids and her Brother, King Virgule. The King looked uneasy as the healers worked on Rikku's wound. Sensing that something was troubling her brother Yuna asked, "What's the matter?"

Virgule looked at her then said, "My two daughters and their friends should be back already, and they were coming back from Alexandria's greatest forest".

"You have two daughters? Wow" Yuna said, "How old are they?"

"Lil is 16 and Kitera is 15" he replied as he looked out the window.

"Oh my god, are you serious? I'm only eighteen! How old are you?"

"37 I had Lil when I'm 21, hope I hope they are alright, Kitera gets in all sort of trouble and Lil is terrified of spiders"

"I'm sure they are fine," Yuna said trying to comfort him then she glanced at Rikku whom lay unconscious on Tidus's bed. Yuna went to stand next to Tidus and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Zell sat there and he and Gippal seemed to be having a staring competition.

"You blinked" Zell said pointing at Gippal.

"No I didn't, my eyes twitched itself," Gippal said

"Bullshit" Zell said then he asked, "Um are you and um Rikku.... are like um lovers?"

Gippal flushed red then he said, "Err yeah? I guess I dunno, but she did kiss me"

"Oh" Zell said, as he looked disappointed. The healers turned to face them and they were smiling.

"She'll be fine," he finally said.

* * *

It was dawn before Rikku woke, and the first person she saw was a crazy Blond headed man and then when she sat up there were another crazy blonde headed man.

"Zell?" Rikku murmured as she tapped him on the shoulder. He stirred and opened his eyes and gave her a warm smile.

"Where am I?" she asked as she glanced around the room. "Gippal?"

Before Zell could reply Gippal woke up saying, "Oh sweetie you're awake I was so worried" and with that he kissed her. Zell bit back jealousy as he turned to walk out the door.

"Where you're going?" Rikku asked her voice was croaky.

"Finding Tidus" Zell replied.

* * *

Squall's head nodded with the same rhythm of the Horse footstep, he felt so sleepy as if he was in a trance. He still remembered the mermaid that he had previously seen and had assumed her to be his mother but had no proof. He never felt so lonely in his life, there were always Zell to insult or play around with him, Rikku's yelping mouth, Yuna's innocent smile and Tidus determination, he wanted to get to Bluewind as soon as possible if only he had been quick enough to catch the vulture's feet like Zell did. He knew so much about his friends and they know so less about him. He sighed. The sooner he gets to Bluewind and be with his friends the better.

* * *

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the seven of them yelled as they ran faster.

Lil ran and ran and ran and she was in front of everyone and every time she jumped she gives a scream.

"Ahhhh" (Jumps), "AHHH" (Jumps) "AHHHH" (Jumps).

By the fourth jump Lil tripped over a rock and fell. The others ran past her not noticing that she had fallen except her sister.

"Lil" Kitera screamed. Hearing the scream the others stopped dead on their feet. Dom the other knight helped her up. The electric blue haired girl name Karu started singing the Bluewind song. Everyone stared at her. Her voice came in a beautiful melody as they were being surrounded again.

"What the hell are you doing? This is not Bluewind idol," Sorian demanded as he drew his sword and was in a fighting stance. Aerofae laughed as she saw Sorian in his fighting stance. Nealan grabbed Kitera's hands and whispered to everyone, "We back away slowly, just back away and run when I tell you too".

"RUN!" Dom yelled as he swung Lil over his shoulders and started running, everyone followed and the two troops of soldiers were chasing them like bulldogs.

"Faster!" Aerofae yelled.

"Once I get my hands on the person whom sent these stupid men I'll choke him myself, he ruined everything" Lil said as she played with Dom's hair as he ran.

"Yeah I'll make him pay for what his soldiers did to my hair" Kitera puffed as Nealan dragged her along with him. They ran faster until they reached the edge of the cliff. The soldiers laughed as they advanced towards them.

"Dead end" Karu moaned.

"Can all of you swim?" Sorian asked as he raked his red locks back.

"Oh no there is no way" Aerofae started.

"You wanna die?" Dom asked as he dropped Lil from his shoulders. Aerofae shook her head.

"I can't swim" Kitera murmured as he tugged on Nealan's tunic.

"Neither can I" Lil said as she gave her sister a worried glance.

Below the cliff the river flowed gently, but it was so far up and if they hit a rock there is no way to surviving.

"When you jump..." Karu started, "Jump to the middle of the river...or else...you dead".

* * *

Lil: So watcha ppl think Kit was a little drunk when we wrote the fic

Kitera: Hey! I don't drink buddy

Lil: LOLZ jokes

Kitera: mutters i was just a little high i think i ate too much lollies hehhe


	20. Okay before we all go suicide let me pra...

Kitera:Hey! sorry for the long update

Lil: yeah cause fanfiction stuffed up

Kitera: **GOT THREE QUESTIONS** for you guys

Lil: Question 1: Do you think that we should continue to add ourselves in the story cause arewe kindawreaking it?

Kitera: Question 2: Should we kill Seifer or should the main FFX character should?

Lil: Question 3: Who wants to be kidnapped?

Kitera: ME! lolz jks now we want to thx our reviewers and they are

**eriol-n-tomoyo-4eva**

**shaunamitchell**

**Sorian**

**Yunie-star-Tidus-cutie**

**snow.fantasy(we can still add ya in if u wanna be in it)**

**milki.E**

* * *

"Okay before we all go suicide let me pray" Karu say as she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. Everyone looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Dear lord…I DON"T WANNA DIE!!!! Amen"

Everyone was taken aback. Sorian moved away from her saying, "I don't know her".

Kitera shook her head then jumped off the cliff. They heard her screamed, "If I die I'll meet you guys in heaven …ohmigosh! I can't swimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

Lil gave an ear-piercing scream as she watched her younger sister plunged into the water. The soldiers marched closer and they snickered at them. Aerofae glanced down the cliff but didn't see the Princess anywhere. Unable to hold on any longer Nealan jumped off the cliff after her. They watched him as he plunged into the water then resurfaced with the unconscious Princess in his arms. Sorian grinned at his friends then said, "Looks fun eh? WEEEEEEEEE" He was in the water before anyone got to say anything.

"Let me use my beautiful voice before… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Dom had lifted her up and threw her into the middle of the river. She screamed. Lil took a step away from Dom and hid behind Aerofae. Dom glanced nervously at the soldiers, he either had to throw them or suffer. Dom grabbed Aerofae and then threw her into the water. She landed in a plop and then resurfaced immediately. Lil was shaking her head at him.

"Please don't do this to me" Lil said as tears slid down her face.

"Come I won't throw you" Dom was as he took her hand, then when his hands touched hers he quickly threw her down the cliff and into the water.

"Cya" Dom said as he jumped off the cliff.

"Lil!" Karu said as she saw the Princess plunged into the water and then followed closely behind was Dom. He resurfaced easily then dived back down to get Lil. They both resurfaced and Sorian helped Dom pull Lil up. Lil opened her eyes as she glared angrily at Dom. Aerofae and Karu was also glaring at Dom.

"What?" Dom asked at them.

"You threw us off the cliff that's what" Karu said angrily as Sorian burst out laughing. Lil glanced anxiously at her unconscious sister that lay in Nealan's arm. There was a cut on her forehead that Nealan was wiping the blood away. Lil knelt next to Nealan the examined the wound herself.

"It's not that deep" she murmured as everyone fell silent. Kitera opened her eyes as she looked at her sister, tears formed in her eyes.

"I want to go home Lil…I can't take it anymore I'm afraid" she whispered, "How do we know something like this won't happen again?"

"She's right" Sorian finally said, "We have to get back to the castle immediately".

They heard screams and yells as they watched the solider plunged into the river. Kitera giggled as she watched them struggled to surface.

"Was I like that too?" she asked Nealan as she nestled closer to him.

"Not a bit" he said as he smiled at her. Lil was holding her stomach as her face grew red. No one knows if she was in pain or not. Dom shook her as fits of giggles and laughter exploded from her.

"Crazy" Sorian said.

"R—run" Aerofae gasped as she took off and Karu skipped after her

"Lil c'mon" Kitera said as she dragged her sister along. They ran as water was dripping from them.

* * *

**_Back at the castle_**

King Virgule glanced at his son. His Son Prince George stared back at him. His hazel eyes were full of concern.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" George asked, "I'm going to find them…Seifer's army and soldiers are all over Alexandria and are near our border.

King Virgule sighed as he nodded.

"Go find them and bring them safely to me…" King Virgule said as he embraced his only son and the next heir to the Bluewind throne.

George retreated back to his bedchamber and then started arming himself, he felt somebody watching him.

He sighed then said, "Elena I know you're there".

"Damn!"

A young woman with long brown hair and turquoise-coloured eyes appeared.

"I'm going too! I'm going with you…they are my friends and Clara is packing our stuff right now so if you try to stop us then I'll tell your father that you fancy the lady knight" Elena said as she smiled at him.

George stared at her as another young woman with long purple hair and matching purple eyes appeared at the doorway. She smiled at him saying, "All packed"

George sighed then said, "Women"

* * *

Tidus was practising sword fighting with the young pages as Yuna watched him. Rikku sat next to Yuna as they talked and Zell laid on the grass as he stared up into the blue sky. Yuna struggled with a yawn as she stared at the approaching riders. It was a while before Rikku or Yuna could make out whom they are. Rikku squealed as she dashed towards them and Yuna also yelled in delight as she spotted Squall amongst them. They ran towards them as they dismounted. Rikku flung herself on her brother as he held her tightly. Yuna hugged Squall as Zell and Tidus came towards them. Zell ruffed Squall's hair as Tidus punched Squall playfully on the shoulders.

"Took you long enough" Zell said as he smiled at his friend then he suddenly frowned.

"Where's Delia I thought…" Zell started as Squall face paled.

"We… she… I… damn she cast a spell on us making us forget that...sorry" Squall said as he went into a deep frown.

"Its okay I'm sure she will cause no trouble" Zell said as she ruffed Squall head again. Zell glanced at Rikku said he saw her staring at him as their eyes met they quickly change their glances. Rikku blush a deep red. 'So...uh… I think I go to take… uh bath. Yuna you are coming with me.' Before she could protest she was drag out of the field.

'What's wrong with you?' Yuna asked, as they made their way to the castle. Rikku just mumble and said nothing until she bumped into someone hard. Before she land on her butt strong arms grab her by the waist. She looked up at a pair of very beautiful hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?' he said, letting go of her waist.

'Uh, thank you?' Rikku said with a blush.

A girl came round the corner. 'Can't you wait for us?' Clara said, frustrated. She started to mumble under her breath then realised that Rikku and Yuna were standing there.

'Hello. Have we met?' she extends her hand and they shook hand.

'I believe it would be a no. I'm Rikku and this is Yuna.' She said. George pushes Clara out of the way. 'Yuna? Virgule sister?' George grasps her hands.

'Uh yeah?" she said, looking at the strange brown haired boy with hazel eyes. She was taken aback when he hugged her.

At the moment Tidus was walking towards them with Zell and Squall when he stopped in his track. Before anyone could register what will happen when Tidus came running and punch George on the face. Luckily George moved.

'What do you think you are doing with my woman?' he growled.

'Hey, chill man. I just hug her because she is my aunty which I haven't seen.'

'I see,' Tidus said, his face relaxed

'Can we go now? Remember we need to go and look for them.' Elena complained

'Ah yes. Okay.' They left at the confused people.

* * *

'How long do we need to walk?' Lil ask for the tenths time.

'At least you don't have to walk.' Sorian said, as he looked at Lil with a jealous looks on his face. Dom has been carrying Lil ever since she complained about walking.

Lil made a face at Sorian.

They stopped when they heard the bush rustle. 'Could it be… no way?'

'Hide man!' Neal cried as he grabbed Kitera by the hand and they started running. The rest followed Nealan as he held onto the younger Princess's hands tightly. Dom was running at a full pace with Lil at his back. They managed to lose Seifer's soldiers. They arrived to a nearby village, which they have never been to seen before. Karu insisted they head towards the bar or relax and everyone agreed due to be singing. Everyone admit that Karu had a lovely voice but it was kind of embarrassing of having her singing on the streets. Nealan ordered two wine and Kitera joined him. Lil was however fast asleep on Dom's shoulders. Aerofae and Karu was annoying Sorian. When it was nearly dusk Nealan and Kitera was fully drunk, Sorian was going crazy, Karu was still singing Aerofae was checking out some lads and Lil was still sleeping. Kitera hiccupped and giggled as she played with Nealan's hair.

"I love you so much" Nealan moaned as he collapsed to the ground.

Kitera giggled then collapsed to the floor next to him, then she started crying. Nealan looked surprised, he was not drunk like she was and he knew something was bothering her.

"I'm scared," she cried as she hiccupped.

Lil eyes snapped opened then she started laughing, her eyes closed sleepily again.

"I scared I might" Kitera hiccupped "lose you" hiccupped.

Nealan gathered her into his arms then she drifted off to sleep telling him things that she would never tell anyone. Karu however managed to have her own little concert, everyone drunken men except some in the bar was singing along with her. Sorian was impressed by her braveness even though he find her sometime annoying.

* * *

Dawn soon arrived and they were all asleep on the bar, some of them were on the floor others were on stools. Lil woke first as she decided to take a bath. Kitera soon woke up her face still red from last night. Nealan eyes opened as he smiled at her. She looked at him curiously then she gasped.

"I was drunk wasn't I?" she asked him as she banged her head on the stool, she frowned at him, "What did I tell you?"

A slow smile of mischief spread across his face as he murmured "a lot".

They heard Lil's screams and yells and soon everyone in the bar was awake. Dom rushed into the room as she ran out and she ran into him still screaming. Her eyes were full of tears and she was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked her.

"S-spider" Lil gasped as Kitera burst out laughing, some one tapped her on the shoulders. She turned around to find a fine lad holding flowers at her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her

"What the hell?" Kitera said as she turned towards her sister and started to laugh again. He tapped her on the shoulders again and feeling annoyed Kitera turned around to find him on the ground and Nealan rubbing his fist. Nealan gave her a big smile and she giggled.

"Its ok, you're safe now' Dom said as he patted Lil on the head, "I won't any harm come to you"

Nealan chuckled at his cousin the he started laughing, he laughed harder.

Sorian coughed saying, "Crazy"

"Its okay you're safe now" Kitera laughed as he mocked Dom

"But I'm scared" Nealan whined as he said in a girly voice, "there ish s-spider"

Karu and Aerofae started laughing and Sorian hid a smile. They heard running footsteps and they know who it is, seifer's soliders.

"Run" It was Sorian turn to say the lie now.

"NO" Lil and Kitera both yelled.

"We can't keep running we have to fight them" Kitera and Lil both said it at the same time. They all look at he two Princess, the bar tender kicked all the men and them out of his bar and he quickly closed the door. The seven of them stood there staring at the riders that was charging towards them

* * *

Remember answer our questions! and yeah we will update asap cya! 


	21. Shadows

Kitera: Hey we're just gonna rush this okay

Lil: Um we just wanna say sorry because this chap isn't so good.....its pretty....crappy?

Kitera: um yeah we're sorta ona writer's block and is in a hurry to finish this story

Lil: um yeah we would like to thx our reviewers, Sorian, Yunie-star-Tiduscutie, Clara, Snow.fantasy and Shaunamitchell

Kitera: we are very sorry and we promise that we will improve okay?

* * *

'You guys sure you don't want to run? You know like get out of here?' Sorian asked, stepping a step back.

Kitera grinned at her sister and Lil grinned back.

"Time to totally kick arse" Lil said as she drew Dom's sword. Kitera smiled sweetly as she took a step towards the charging soldiers.

She started to say some sort of weird language that none of them ever heard. Lil grinned as she stood next to her sister.

"Ready?' Lil asked as some of the soldiers started forward, smirking.

'In 10 seconds,' Kitera started.

'You'll be on the floor.' Lil said finishing off her sister's sentence. The soldiers laugh while Dom, Neal and Sorian look at the two princesses as if they were crazy.

Her body glows a color of jade as the magic burst out of her body and hit the soldiers, blinding them. As the light fade they found that the soldiers were on the ground sleeping.

'So that what you mean by 'you'll be on the floor,' Sorian said, poking the nearest soldier to see if they were really sleeping.

'What great power,' Karu said, gaping at Kitera which made her blushed.

They rode deep into the forest but it wasn't long before they got lost. Sorian was frowning the whole way of the ride and no one seemed to get what was wrong. Lil was talking like she never talked before, however Kitera ignored everyone and it seemed unusual because she was usually the talkative one. Karu was forever singing, Dom was flirting non-stop with Lil and Nealan sat there gloomily and stared straight ahead. Kitera's her heart skipped a beat when she felt magic near by, magic that was so evil that she nearly lost control of her own magic. She swayed from her horse as she felt someone taking away her gift, the world spun around her as she fell from her horse. Everyone looked horrified as they all dismounted. Kitera sat up and shook her head but found that she could hardly breathe; her skin started tingling as Nealan ran towards her. Her body glow of jaded color.

'No,' Lil cried, stepping in front of Kitera. 'Don't touch her.' Neal stopped as he fought to pick her up. Neal started too panicked as she begins to turn white. 'She is going to die.' Karu said running towards Kitera.

'Stop!' a wall of barrier knocked Karu and Neal out of their reach.

'What…what just happen?' before anyone could register what happen a dark figure appeared. Kitera screamed in pain as the dark figure came towards them. Nealan nearly picked her up when she screamed again and Nealan was pushed back by her magic.

"Stay away from, me!" Kitera yelled as she ran deeper into the forest and as far away as she can from her sister and her friend. Lil knew what was happening, this happened before, Kitera had once again lost control of her gift, and if anyone touches her they would die if they don't know how to repel it. Kitera didn't get far before she collapsed onto the ground and fell to her knees. She bit her lips to keep from crying out loud, her lips began to bleed. The shadowy laughed as he gripped Kitera's neck and started to choke her, he made her face him as she stared at him, tears running down her face.

"No" Lil yelled, "Leave her alone"

"Your magic won't work on me my Princess," the shadowy figure told Kitera. Sorian and Dom have to hold Nealan back to keep him from lunging at the one who held his beloved.

"Lil make him stop it" Kitera cried

"That it's…you can do anything else than hurt my sister you are gonna pay to son of a B&&" Lil yelled as a magical force held her back. Karu suddenly collapsed but luckily Sorian caught her in time before she could hit the floor. Aerofae seemed to disappear. Kitera eyes closed slowly as her lifeless body hit the ground. Nealan yelled out as he broke from Dom's grip.

"Kitera!" Lil yelled as she broke the magical force and tears ran down her face, the ground started to shake beneath them. Releasing her anger and sorrow the ground began to break up.

"Die" Lil yelled as she her unknown gift swallowed the shadowy figure up. It all happened so quickly and soon what was left of the shadowy figure was a lifeless child.

"He have been controlled" Sorian whispered as Lil started to cry.

"Where's Aerofae?" Dom asked who all shrugged.

"She's alive" Nealan said as his heart skipped a beat, "Her pulse is weak but she'll make it".

Lil looked at her sister then whispered, "I should have taken better care of you. I'm sorry." Neal ran towards his beloved and held her tightly. He strokes her hair softly, pulling back strands of hair out of her face.

Lil seem to look tired. She was swaying a bit. Dom caught her before she could hurt herself. 'Hey, easy now dear.' Lil smile weakly. "So do you know what happen?' Lil shook her head.

* * *

The Trio rode hard day and night and was anxious to reach them in time. George had an eerie feeling and so did Elena and Clara. It started to rain all of a sudden and Elena hated being wet. George gave her his cloak as Clara was nearly struck by lighting. Clara overbalanced and fell off her horse. Elena burst out laughing as George dismounted to help her up. His head turn to the nearby forest up as he felt the presence of his two sisters. He ran leaving the two behind. He found them making camp. Kitera was curled up in Neal's lap while Dom was gathering woods. The others seem to laze around or sleeping. Lil gasped as she saw George and she ran to hug him tightly, tears of relief escaped her.

'You're… killing me,' he managed to say. She both released him, smiling.

'So what bring you here, oh dear brother.' Lil said. George smirked but then frowned when he saw a cut on her left shoulder.

"What happen?' he asked angrily.

'Nothing. 'Lil said, covering the cut on her shoulder.

"What do you mean it's nothing? I could see clearly that there must be something wrong. I felt it back there before I got here so don't lie to Me.".

Something was wrong, why isn't Kitera coming over to him and telling him all about her wide adventures. George made his way towards Nealan and when he came closed enough he could see that Nealan had been weeping. George's eyes wandered towards his sister's lifeless body.

"Kitty?" George whispered, she did not stir or wake her body was hot. Lil's eyes began to fill with tears as she whispered, "it happened again…someone was trying to take her magic away, she got scared again she lost control".

"Kitty wake up…you're supposed to tell me about you adventures" George said, his heart breaking inside

Lil felt Clara's and Elena presences; she left her comrades then ventured off to find them. She spotted them and ran up to hug them, but Elena and Clara was shaking their heads and before Lil know it someone knocked her out, Clara screamed as another one of Seifer's guard knocked Elena unconscious. Clara looked at them in horror as they came towards her.

* * *

Tidus looked at Yuna as Yuna looked to Rikku. Squall however looked half asleep.

"You know…" Zell said trying to break the silence. The others looked up eagerly, they were bored stiffed and they wished they were still on their wide goose chase.

"Nothing" Zell said sitting back down.

"Lets go kill Seifer for fun" Yuna suggested as everyone looked at her in amazement.

"Great idea Yuna!" Tidus said.

The Father of Prince George watched the six of them as though they were crazy.

"Are they always like that?" The Queen asked.

"Afraid so" he chuckled, "Killing people for fun"

"I'm worried about our two girls…last night I dreamt that Kitera had lost control of her magic again and Lil was being kidnapped"

"Dreams are only dreams my dear" they King said as he kissed her on the cheeks.

"If that happens again…Kitty might die" the Queen said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Remember what had happened last time and Lil…she gets frightened easily what if…"

* * *

So sorry! 


	22. hey guys sorry this is just a quick mess...

Hello people,

Its Kitera and Lil here! We are very sorry for ditching the story and ditching you like that. Our minds ran out of ideas and we didn't know what to write so that's why we decided to quit but thanks to DreamCherry66 we have decided to continue writing. So hang on okay? We just need a few days to get the chap up. THANK YOU DreamCherry66! Oh and we also would like to thx the other reviewers too!

Sorian, Yuna-elena, Our sis Clara and yeah ahahah and of course DreamCherry66…

Again we are very sorry…hope you will forgive us…

Lots of love

Kitera & Lil


	23. Captured!

Hello pplz! Lil and I would like to apologize for not updating for a long long long long long long time. Lil is not here at the moment so we couldn't do the introduction. I would just like to thx for reviewers **Sorian****, Yuna-Elena, DreamCherry66 , Clara and snow.fantasy.** Thx you guys so much! Um sorry we took so long we had to rewrite this chap 2 times...because it wasn't good enough. This chap wont be fantastic but i promise you the next chap is gonna be awesome!

Love always: Kitera

* * *

Clara's eyes widened in horror as they advanced on her, she couldn't breathe; her heart was pounding so hard. Her screams echoed throughout the whole forest as she embraced herself. Two of the men have already carried Lil and Elena off and had already taken off.

"Clara!" A deep voice yelled as the man raised the hilt of his sword.

"Oof" was all Clara heard as she opened her eyes to see George tackling the man with the sword. She saw Dom come running at full speed as his eyes searched frantically for Lil.

"Where is she?" Dom yelled as he shook Clara.

"T-they took her," Clara gasped as Dom's face reddened in anger.

"T-took her!" Dom bellowed as her waved his arms in the air and let out a frustrated grunt.

Clara turned her head as her long mauve tresses glinted in the sunlight. She was lifted into a fierce hug by the Prince.

"Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" he asked as he shook her. Then he did something that he would never do before. He was known of having the virgin lips that had never touched a woman's lips before. He kissed her as his face reddened and he dropped her. His fingers touched his lips.

"M-my first kiss" George whispered as Clara gaped at him. (A/n Lolz…ahahhaha sorry clara just had to do it:-D)

* * *

**Back at the palace**

Yuna mounted onto her white stallion as her heart fluttered in excitement. It was going to be like old times, the five of the on their silly adventure. Rikku's face remained impassive as Zell could tell what was on her mind; the silly little "rat" was going to kill Seifer no matter what the cost. Squall smiled as he glanced up at Yuna and Yuna caught his gaze. She smiled back as Squall walked towards her.

"It's going to be like old times," he whispered as Yuna nodded in agreement. Gippal was running towards them like the hounds was after him and he was laughing hysterically and right behind him was Tidus, his eyes blazing in fury.

"You!" Tidus yelled as he tackled Gippal to the ground. The four of them didn't know what was going on and what the fuss was about but they must admit they did enjoy the little fighting scene.

"Tidus!" Rikku squealed, "You're going to kill him".

She fly kicked Tidus out of the way and helped Gippal to his feet.

"Humph" Zell said as he turned away from them.

"Little rat!" Tidus bellowed as he rubbedhis neck. Rikku slowing turned around to meet Tidus's gaze as her eyes glared dangerously at him. Tidus gulped as he began to back away.

"A little help would be nice sweetie," Tidus said as Yuna giggled. Rikku rolled up her sleeves as she clenched her fist and showed him.

"What did you say?" Rikku asked wickedly as she feint her fist at Tidus's face.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Tidus asked as she smiled and laughed.

"Lets go" Zell said as his face was in a dark scowl, "They need out help".

"Who?" Rikku asked

"The Little adventurers wannabes" Squall said with a sweet smile that would make every single woman faint, except Rikku and Yuna.

"Little adventurers?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Us" Tidus said with a smile.

* * *

**In a prison in one of Seifer's forts (About 6-7 kilometres from where Clara sorian etc are)**

Lil eyes slowly opened as she groaned. Her heart was aching as she felt someone leaning against her. She turned her head to find Elena unconscious.

"Elena wake up" Lil whispered as she shook her friend. Elena moaned in pain as Lil examined the small cut on her friend's forehead.

"You'll be fine…they are going to pay" Lil whispered as she clenched her fist. Yet she couldn't rid herself of her fears. She was afraid, yet too bold to admit it. If only her sister was here she could be stronger. She sighed as she wiped the blood from her friend's forehead.

* * *

**Back at the forest**

Her body was glowing a violent jade as her temperature started to rise. She was restless as she tossed and turned in the crook of Nealan's arms. George sat beside them as Clara sat five metres away from him. Dom was about to explode as Sorian and Karu remained silent. White hair shone on George's head as Sorian watched in interest. They still didn't realise that one member of their group was missing, Areofae.

"So the rumours were true" Sorian chuckled as Karu looked at him strangely.

"What rumours?' Karu asked in a low whisper.

"That George's hair would turn white when he is worried or stressed" Sorian replied. Right then Dom exploded, as Sorian couldn't swore that he had seen steam come out of his friend's ears.

"I'm going after them!" he bellowed as Kitera's eyes slowly opened and tears trickled down her face.

"No" she murmured as Dom turned and looked at her.

"W-we need a plan," She murmured. Nealan hushed her with a kiss.

"Shhh my love" he murmured as she closed her eyes. After a moment or two she sat up and beckoned them to come around her. Once they surrounded her she began to talk.

"This is what we have to do" she whispered, "We only have one shot…and if we fail then god save us".

"Sorian…Dom and George I need you to pretend to be a woman," Kitera said as the three men's face began to pale in horror. They could've sworn they had seen the glint of mischief that danced in Kitera's eyes.

"How about Nealan?" Sorian asked as his scowl deepened. A smile of mischief touched her face as she looked at Nealan.

"I have better plans for him," Kitera said as she tried not to laugh. Karu and Kitera exchanged friendly glances. Then Karu opened her backpack and pulled outthree gowns and took out some face paint. Karu grinned wickedly as she chose her first doll, Sorian. Kitera got to her feet as she swayed then she shook her head and smiled.

"You three are whores!" she said in a firm voice, "So you better act like one!"

She smiled sweetly at them.

"At least you're enjoying yourself," George muttered as he grinned.

"Enjoying myself!" she bellowed, "Yes I am BUT it's a life and death situation here so pay attention!".

She paced in front of them as Karu tied two high ponytails onto Sorian's locks and she applied thick face paint onto his smooth skin. Kitera giggled as Sorian rolled his eyes.

"I'll get you back after this, don't you worry" Sorian said as he smiled at the Princess.

"You must curtsy" Kitera said as she cast them all a teasing grin and she bobbled into a cute curtsy which made them laugh. They spent the whole afternoon dressing up and practising on how to be a lady. Sorian was dressed into a plain lilac dress that matches his faming red hair. George with his brown locks that had grown up to his shoulders had the best hairdo out of the three of them; he was dressed into his sister's hazel skirt and white bodice. And lastly Dom was dressed into a plain dazzling yellow gown and had serval pink flowers on his head. Nealan was dressed as an old grandma.

"Now…" Karu said with a wicked grin.

"To finish off our master piece…" Kitera said as she showed them the oranges in her arms. They groaned.

"Its show time"

* * *

I'll try to get the next chap up...Sorry for the long wait, i hope you could forgive us...


End file.
